17 years old
by Ally.csi4life
Summary: It's Sara's 17th birthday, she has a great group of friends, a great life but the one thing she wants more than anything is for her blue eyed guy to feel the same way about her as she feels about him.
1. Chapter 1

17 year old Sara Sidle was in her final year of school, she had been moved up a year when she was younger.

She was a pretty young girl, long brown hair that was naturally curly. Dark brown eyes, soft pale skin, soft pick lips, a gap between her teeth right in the middle. She was very slim with long legs that went on for miles.

She had an older brother Greg Sidle who was in the same year as her. He had short brown hair that was a bit wild. He was a couple inches taller than Sara and was fairly muscular.

The two siblings walked into school together spotting two of their best friends, Nick Stokes a guy who moved to Las Vegas from Texas. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall guy, very muscly. Their other best friend Warick, an African American guy with piercing green eyes and brown hair. He too was tall and muscly.

"Sara! Greg!" Nick shouted waving them over. They both walked over to them.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Sara asked them noticing they were hiding something.

"Um, nothing Sar" Warick said nervously.

"Don't lie to me Warick! Tell me what you're hiding!"

He showed her what he was hiding. It was a card with her name on it along with a small wrapped gift.

"What's this? Is it for me?"

The guy nodded, Warick handed the gift and card to her, "Open it!"

She carefully opened the present which was a gorgeous blue, black and yellow scarf that was wool along with a sliver necklace with an "S" on it.

Tearing up "Oh, thank you guys, I love them. They're gorgeous and the necklace goes with my bracelet Greg got me. Thank you!"

She put the two gifts on, "So how do I look?"

"Gorgeous Sar!" Nick replied, Sara blushed.

The bell rang warning them class was starting soon. They all walked to their first class, Sara having physics first while they guys had English.

Sara walked into her class taking her seat in the second row to the left. She sat next to a baby blue eyed guy who was constantly on her mind. His name was Gilbert Grissom. She had a crush on him from the first day she saw him.

He was tall, at least half a head if not more, taller then Sara. He was muscly, playing baseball as well as working out a lot. Sara went to all his baseball games, front row, never missing one. His smile left her weak in the knees. His hair was short brown with a slight curl to it, sometimes he'd have a slight beard.

She sat there daydreaming about him until her blue eyed man sat next to her.

"Happy birthday Sara. I, um, got you something" he said smiling at her.

He gave her the gift bag, she opened it pulling out a baseball top with his team name on it as well as his number. There was also a teddy bear with the same baseball top on and a silver picture frame that had a picture of them, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, his other around her waist. His head on her shoulder kissing her cheek. She was smiling at the camera, her hands on his arm, they looked like a couple who were in love and happy.

"Oh, Gris, I love them. Thank you so much, you really shouldn't have got me all this" she said blushing. "Of course I did Sar, I'm glad you like them. You deserve it all and more" he smiled finishing what he was saying.

"Oh wait. I forgot this" he said reaching into his pocket pulling out a birthday badge, he pinned it onto her top. "There now you look perfect." Sara blushed.

She placed the gifts back in the bag, then wrapped her arms around him once again thanking him. He smiled and returned the hug, kissing her cheek as they separated.

"So, what are your plans for tonight, anything special?" he asked.

She shook her head, "no not really."

"Well do you wanna go grab something to eat, nothing fancy if you don't want it to be. I mean it could be if you wanted it to be. You can pick where ever you want." He kept rambling on.

"GIL!" she shouted, stopping him from rambling. "I'd love to go out, how about pizza, you know how much I love pizza" She said smiling.

"Pizza sounds great, I'll pick you up around 5?"

Sara smiled "sounds great, thanks Griss."

"Anything for my best friend."

Sara's smile dropped slightly, she wanted to be more then best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang for break, Sara and Grissom gathered their things and walked out the class together. He held the door open for her like a gentleman, Sara smiling at him and thanking him.

The walked to the canteen together, lining up to get a drink and some food. Sara grabbed an apple and a bottle of water, she searched her bag for her purse but couldn't find it.

Grissom grabbed an orange and a bottle of water. He noticed Sara couldn't find her purse, "I'll get it" he smiled.

"No, it's fine. I'm sure my purse is in here somewhere."

Grissom ignored her and paid for the items, He picked them up guiding Sara away to a table for the two of them.

"Thanks, but you really didn't have to do that. I must have forgotten to pick it up this morning."

"No problem" he said as they sat down. He began to unpeel his orange, "You want a bit?"

"Sure!"

Sara held her hand out to take a piece but Grissom surprised her and fed her it. Sara giggled while Grissom smiled at her.

"So, um, what you doing for lunch?" Grissom asked nervously.

"Oh, um, I don't know. Why?"

"Do you want to, um, go out for lunch? With me that is" he said smiling nervously.

Sara laughed "Sure, I'd love to."

"REALLY! I mean great, where do you want to go?"

"Mmm, I don't mind. You pick, surprise me." Sara said smiling.

He picked her hand up and kissed it, sending shivers down her spine. Grissom noticed the goose bumps on her arm.

"You okay?" he asked still holding her hand in his.

She nodded her head, "I'm great."

They finished eating their fruit when the boys, Greg, Nick, and Warwick.

"Hey guys, wondered where yous were." Greg said sitting next to Sara, the other two grabbed seats and sat beside Greg and Grissom.

Sara went to let go of Grissom's hand when he tightened his grip. She looked at him and he just smiled at her.

The guys started talking, Sara wasn't paying much attention to what they were saying.

The bell rang signaling third period.

Grissom tugged on her hand, "Come on Sar, we've got biology."

She got up gathering her things, saying bye to the guys then following Grissom to biology. He grabbed her hand and held it all the way. They arrived at biology and took their seats next to each other, getting their books out.

Sofia Curtis walked up to their desk, standing next to Grissom.

"Hi Gil, how are you?" she asked smiling.

"Um, hi Sofia, I'm good, yourself?"

"Great thanks. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" she asked smiling at him.

Sara looked down at her hands fidgeting with them. She knew that lots of girls liked Grissom, after all he is a handsome guy.

"Sorry Sofia but I've got a date tonight with a very beautiful brunette" he said smiling and taking hold of Sara's hand.

Sara looked up at him shocked, he smiled at her and she smiled back. Sofia glared at Sara mumbling "whatever".

"So, tonight's a date then?" Sara asked still smiling.

"If you want it to be."

Sara nodded and grins like an idiot.

"Great!" He leaned into her kissing her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

The double period of biology went fast, Sara and Grissom both catching each other looking at one another. The bell rang, the two gathered their things and left the call. Grissom grabbed Sara's hand and held, she followed him to his car. He opened the passenger side door for Sara and closed it once she was in, he walked round to the drivers side and got in.

"So, where shall we go then? And don't tell me to pick, it's your birthday, you pick" Grissom said while starting the car.

Sara giggled "How about Franks dinner, you know how much I love their pancakes."

"Okay then, lets go" Grissom said smiling at her.

They arrived at the dinner and once again Grissom was a gentleman, he quickly walked around to the passengers side of the car and opened the door for Sara.

"Thanks" Sara smiled as Grissom help out his hand to help her out of the car then closing the door.

He smiled at her, keeping hold of her hand and walking towards the dinner door. He held the door open as they entered, a waitress seated them quickly giving them menus and telling them she'd give them a couple minutes to decide what the would like.

"So, what you gonna have?" Sara asked Grissom, looking at him over her menu.

"I'm not sure. You going to have the pancakes you were talking about?"

Sara nodded her head "They're amazing, I think I'll have them with vanilla ice cream and strawberries."

"Sounds good" he replied as the waitress returned.

"So what can I get you folks?"

"We'd like 2 plates of pancakes with vanilla ice cream and strawberries. Oh and 2 sodas as well please. Thank you" he said as the waitress wrote down their order and collected their menus.

Sara smiled at Grissom, he looked at her "what you smiling at?"

"Nothing" she said smiling even more.

"So, how are you enjoying your birthday?"

"I'm loving it and the company" she replied making Grissom smile. "Thank you for taking me out for lunch."

"It's my pleasure, I hope you're still up for pizza tonight. I would understand if you didn't want to go. I mean we have spent most of the day together and I know you haven't seen the guys that much today and you might want to spend a bit of your birthday with them."

"Grissom you're rambling again" she said giggling. "I still want to have pizza with you tonight. Anyway I spend enough time with the guys, Greg's always inviting them over."

"Good, do you want to go out or do you want to just get one to take away and maybe go back to mine or maybe your?" Grissom said looking down at his hands.

Sara reached over and covered his hands with her "I'd like a take away and to go back to yours, maybe watch a movie?"

"Sounds great. I can't wait" he smiled, the waitress arrived with their order and told them to enjoy. She left after they both said their thank yous.

The two dug in "This is so good" Sara moaned causing Grissom to laugh.

Halfway through the meal Grissom looked up and noticed Sara had some ice cream on her nose.

"Um, Sara, you have some ice cream on you're nose" he laughed.

Sara blushed, Grissom grabbed a napkin and wiped it off, "You saving it for later?"

Sara giggled, slightly blushing. They finished their meal, pushing the plates to the side. Grissom grabbed Sara's hands and held them in his, he smiled at her, his cheeks were starting to hurt. All he's done today was smile when he saw her that morning.

"You ready to go? I know we don't have anymore classes today so I could drop you off at you house or we could go for a walk or go see a movie or something. What do you think?"

"How about we go for a walk then you could maybe come to mine for a bite. My parents and my brother Greg will be there but they won't mind you being there" she suggested hoping it wouldn't be too much too soon.

"I'd like that, just let me go pay and we can go."

Sara smiled, she went to get her purse to give him some money but he stopped her.

"Sara, its your birthday, you're not paying and anyway I asked you to go out on this date. I'm paying" he winked at her and left to go pay.

She smiled and watched him walk away as he left to go pay. She couldn't believe how great her birthday was turning out to be. She though to her self that maybe by the end of the night he might ask her to be more than just his best friend, maybe he'd ask her to be his girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Grissom had paid for the meal he walked back over to Sara, "You ready to go?"

She nodded her head and grabbed her things, Grissom took her hand as they walked out. Sara looked at their hands and smiled at him, Grissom smiled back at her. They both got into his car, Grissom of course being a gentleman and opening the car door for Sara and closing it before getting himself into the car and driving to he nearest park. When they arrived Grissom got out the car and quickly walked around to Sara's side to let her out.

Sara smiled at him "Thank you, but you don't have to do that every time."

"I know but I want to" he said giving her a goofy looking grin and grabbing her hand.

Sara laughed at his grin and thought about how cute he looked.

"Come on, lets go" Grissom said slightly embarrassed.

"Okay" Sara said as she followed Grissom.

The two walked around the park for 30 minutes just talking to each other and taking in the beautiful surroundings.

"You ready to go?" Grissom asked her. Sara let out a yawn, her cheeks reddened as she was embarrassed.

Grissom laughed "I'll take that as a yes."

He led her to the car, once again opening and closing the door before driving to Sara's house. Sara fell asleep minutes into the journey. When they arrived Grissom got out the car, ran to Sara's front door and rang the doorbell. He waited until Mrs Sidle answered it.

"Hi Mrs Sidle, I didn't want to, umm, just walk in and I, uh, didn't want to wake Sara up. She um, fell asleep in the car on the way here and I" Grissom said, he always got nervous when it came to Sara's parents.

Laura Sidle was a beautiful woman who was in her early 50's, she had the same smile as Sara with a gap in her teeth at the front. Her hair was mostly brunette with some grey hairs here and there. She was quite tall and slim with long limbs just like Sara, anyone could tell they were mother and daughter.

"Gil, please stop rambling, there's no need for you to be nervous" she said in a humorous tone.

"Yes Mrs Sidle."

"How many times have I told you to call me Laura. Now would you be able to carry Sara in and up to her room please, I will make you a drink in the meantime."

Grissom did as asked and walked back to his car and got Sara, he locked the car behind him and walk to the front door. Sara had her arms around his neck and her head nestled into his neck, Grissom carried her bridle style. He walked into the house, kicking the door shut behind him, and walked up to Sara's room. When he got there he lay her on the bed and took off her jacket, socks and shoes before tucking her in.

He kissed her forehead and quietly whispered "I love you Sar, I just wish I had the courage to tell you when you're awake."

He kissed her lips softly before getting up and leaving her to sleep. He walked downstairs to the kitchen where Laura was, he sat down at the breakfast bar where there was a cup of coffee for him.

"Thank you Mrs, I mean Laura."

"You are welcome Gil, how are you today?" she asked. Laura thought very highly of Grissom, she could also see that both her daughter as well as Grissom had the look of love when they saw one another.

"Good thanks, yourself?"

"I am very well thank you for asking. What did you two get up to today?"

"Oh we um, went to class and went out for lunch, oh and we just came back from a walk around the park, hence why Sara fell asleep. Happens every time" he laughed.

Laura smiled, the two talked for a while until they heard a scream from upstairs. The two ran as fast as they could to Sara's room, Grissom reached the door first and flung it open. He ran straight to Sara.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Why did you scream?" he questioned her, taking her into his arms.

"There's a giant spider on the ceiling, I just got a fright. I really don't like them" she replied embarrassed. "I didn't mean to scare yous."

After hearing this Laura left the two knowing her daughter was okay. Grissom took Sara's face into his hands, cupping both her cheeks.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, I thought something bad had happened to you" he said laughing slightly.

"I'm sorry" Sara said tearing up, not able to look him in the eye.

"It's okay, now would you like me to get rid of the spider for you?"

Sara nodded her head, "Okay" he said kissing her forehead before standing on her bed and reaching up to grab the spider from the ceiling. He held it in his hands, walked over to the window opening it and set the spider free. He shut the window before going back over to Sara.

"There, its gone now, okay?"

"Okay, thank you" Sara said before launching herself at him giving hum a hug.

"Umph, it's okay" he said slightly winded by the hug before wrapping his arms around her.


	5. Chapter 5

The two sat on the bed wrapped in each others arms for what felt like hours but was really only minutes. Neither of the two spoke in that time, they just sat there Sara's arms around his neck, her head lying on his shoulder. Grissom had his arms around her body, pulling her close to him and rubbing them up and down her back, his head lying slightly on hers. His right hand moved up o her head and started playing with her hair.

"I love getting my hair played with" Sara said quietly, breaking the silence between them.

Grissom smiled and continued to play with her hair.

The front door opened and Greg along with his father, Robert Sidle, entered. "Hello, anybody in?" Robert shouted.

"In the kitchen honey" Laura shouted to her husband. "Is Greg with you?"

"Yeah I am mum" Greg replied to her as the two men entered the kitchen.

Greg walked over to his mum and kissed her cheek, "Hi mum."

"Hi son, how was your day?"

"Good thanks."

"Good and how was yours Robert?"

"It was okay thank you dear. Now where's my birthday girl? Is she home yet?"

Robert and Sara always had a close bond since the day she was born, 17 years ago. She was daddy's little girl and had him wrapped around her little finger. They would do everything together, she was his little girl and was always there for her no matter what.

"She's upstairs with Grissom, she fell asleep while he was driving her back here, he carried her to bed and we had a drink. Sara woke up and saw a spider, you know what she's like, she screamed. I thought something serious had happened, so did he, anyway we both went up and he calmed her down, got rid of the spider and has stayed up there with her since" Laura explained to him.

"I see" Robert sighed, he was always the one to clam Sara down, no one else, always him, until now.

"Should we go downstairs and see your dad and Greg?" Grissom asked, the two still in the same position.

"I guess" Sara sighed.

"Come on then birthday girl" Grissom said getting up and holding out his hand for her.

Sara took it and the two walked downstairs to the kitchen where Sara's family was. Robert was the first to notice them, he smiled as he saw his daughter.

"Hi Princess, Happy birthday!" He said while walking over to her and hugging her.

Sara let go of Grissom's hand and wrapped her arms around her dad.

"Hi daddy" Sara said smiling.

The two let go and Robert said hi to Grissom, Grissom said hi back while Sara went over to her mother giving her a hug and saying a proper hi since she didn't speak to her when she woke up as well as saying hi to Greg.

"Hi sweetie. Happy birthday, have you had a good day so far?" Laura asked while hugging her daughter.

"Yes momma, Grissom took me out for lunch and we went for a walk. Oh and he got me some really nice presents, so did the guys." Sara said all this with a huge grin on her face.

Both Grissom and Robert looked at Sara, smiles appearing on their faces seeing her so happy.

"Well prrincess, would you like you presents?" Robert asked.

"Yeah! I mean please daddy" Sara said getting over excited and blushing.

"Okay, go sit in the living room while your mother and I get them."

"Okay daddy" she replied kissing his cheek before grabbing Grissom's hand and taking him with her to the living room, Greg following behind them.

Sara and Grissom sat on the couch, Greg on his usual chair. Their parents entered minutes later with many presents wrapped up in blue sparkly wrapping paper. They placed them in front of Sara.

"Go on honey. Open them!" Robert said excited, he loved to see his little girl happy.

Sara started opening them, she got some perfume, make up, clothes, some vouchers, the usual. Sara smiled, she was very happy with her presents.

She moved over to her mum and dad, giving her mum a hug first then her dad and said thank you to them both.

"Your welcome Princess, but we do have one more surprise for you. Now go sit back where you were and I'll go get it" Robert said smiling at his daughter, glad that she was happy.

Sara did as she was told and waited for her dad. Robert returned minutes later.

"Now, I know you're older and most girls want one when they are younger and if you don't like it we can take it back" Robert said stalling.

"Daddy stop stalling" Sara laughed.

"Okay, well here you go" he said handing her a blue box with a lid on top. "Open it quickly though honey."

Sara lifted off the lid and saw what she had wanted since she was tiny, a beautiful brown and white beagle puppy.

"Daddy you got me a puppy!"

"Do you like him?" he asked nervous his little girl was disappointed.

"Like him, I love him!" Sara said smiling while taking the puppy out the box.

Grissom move the box out of the way, Sara placed the puppy on her lap where the dog curled up and fell asleep. Sara smiled at the puppy and then at her daddy.

"Thank you mummy! Thank you daddy! I love him!"

Robert smiled at his baby girl," I'm glad you do. now what are you going to name him?"

"Um, how about Buddy?" Sara said.

When she said the name the puppy looked at her as if to say that's my name.

Grissom saw this, "Well I think he likes the name." He stroked the puppy's head softly.

"Me too, Buddy it is then. Welcome to the family Buddy" Robert said, noticing the look between his daughter and Grissom as they stoked the puppy.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara and Grissom sat stroking Buddy not noticing her dad and mum leaving the room, Greg was still sat on his chair texting the guys telling them to come round.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Sara! Happy Birthday to you!" all four sang this as Robert entered the room with Sara's favourite chocolate cake, two candle in the centre to make the number 17. Laura followed behind him with the camera wanting to capture this special moment.

Sara sat there smiling, blushing slightly. Buddy stayed on her lap asleep, Greg sand from his chair and Grissom sat next to her holding her right hand in his left.

Robert kneeled in front of Sara holding the cake, "Blow out the candles Princess."

"Remember and make a wish" Grissom whispered into her ear. "You never know, it might come true." He winked at her.

Sara smiled at him then turned to the cake and blew out the candles. "Thank you" she said laughing.

"Anything for my little girl" Robert said kissed her cheek.

"Okay now let me get some pictures of the birthday girl and everyone!" Laura shouted.

The first was of Sara holding the cake, smiling and Buddy still asleep on her lap. The next was of both Sara and Greg, Laura laughed as she couldn't get a decent photo of the two, both of them pulled funny faces every time, that was until Robert told them to quit it and take a half decent photo for once. The two laughed and did as they were told.

"Okay, me next. I want a photo of me and my Princess" Robert said proudly.

He sat next to Sara and wrapped his arms around her, this disturbed Buddy who decided to move onto the ground and sleep. Sara wrapped her arms around her dad, they both smiled at the camera.

"That's lovely, now can we get a silly one" Laura said laughing.

"Yes Laura" Robert said laughing.

They two got multiple silly photos taken.

"Laura, would you like me to take a photo of you two?" Grissom asked her, he had moved to the other couch and was watching the interaction between Sara and her family.

"Yes Gil, if you don't mind. That would be lovely."

Grissom took the camera from her, she sat where her husband had sat just seconds ago. The two woman sat side by side, one arm around their backs and smiled at the camera. Grissom took a couple photos, when the two women thought he was done they looked at each other smiling, Sara told her mother how thankful she was for everything, Grissom captured this moment.

"Do you want me to take a family photo Sir?" Grissom asked Robert.

"If you don't mind son, that would be great."

Greg sat on the floor in front of the couch, Sara sat in-between her parents, Robert on her left and Laura on her right. They all smiled at the camera and Grissom took multiple photos of them.

"Thank you Gil" Laura said once he was finished.

"No problem" Grissom said handing the camera back to her. "I hope they're okay."

"They'll be fine, now go sit next to Sara. Yous haven't had a photo yet" Laura told him.

"Oh, um, it's okay" Grissom said slightly nervous.

"Nonsense, go on now, sit next to her so I can get some pictures" Laura insisted.

Grissom did as he was told and sat next to Sara on her right side, the two looked at each other and smile. Laura saw this and took a photo, smiling to herself.

"Come on you two, say cheese!" Laura shouted.

The two looked at the camera smiling, Grissom had an arm wrapped around her, Sara leaning against him with her head on his shoulder.

"Lovely!" Laura shouted.

The two laughed at Laura's excitement.

"So Sara, you got any plans for tonight?" Robert asked her from his chair across from where she was sitting.

"Yes daddy, Grissom's taking me out for something to eat" she said smiling.

"If that's okay with you Sir" Grissom nervously after her.

He was always a bit nervous around her dad. Although Robert wouldn't admit it, he did like Grissom very much and thought he was a very kind and generous boy who always looked out for his daughter. He knew Grissom liked Sara by the way he looked at her, as well as his actions. He also knew his little girl liked Grissom back as she had told him many times, but he was worried about his daughter and didn't want his daughter to be hurt which was why he always gave Grissom the look as if to tell him "that's my little girl and if you hurt her nobody will find your body."

"Yes, it's okay with me. What time are yous going and where are yous going?"

"To that new pizza place that just opened up at 5 Sir" Grissom replied.

"At 5, well yous better get ready then, unless yous are going like you are" Laura said.

The clock on the wall said it was 4 o'clock.

"I guess I'll go shower now then" Sara said before running off to her bedroom to grab her stuff, Buddy following behind her.

"Would it be okay for me to get ready here Sir, I've got my stuff in the car" Grissom asked Robert. He had stopped at his house to grab his things before heading to Sara's earlier.

"Yes you may" Robert told him.

"Sara shouldn't be too long in the bathroom, you can shower after her if you want" Laura told him.

"Thanks Mrs, I mean Laura" Grissom said politely.

Laura smiled at him.

Sara was out the shower 10 minutes later, Grissom walked to the bathroom. On his way there he bumped into Sara who was only in a towel, her hair wet and dripping water. Grissom looked at her mouth slightly open and his eyes wide making Sara giggle.

"Um, sorry. I uh" Grissom said still shocked at seeing Sara like this but thinking about how beautiful she looks.

"It's okay, I'm just going to go get ready" she said still giggling.

She walked to her room and Grissom walked to the bathroom still in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

When Grissom got to the bathroom he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, all he could think about was how beautiful she looked.

Sara got to her room and sat on her bed where Buddy was lying.

"He really is funny Buddy. He looked so cute just then, I think he was a bit shocked at seeing me in just a towel. He was so sweet though, most guys would have tried something but he didn't, he's not like most guys though. He's so much better, god I wish he would tell me he liked me the way I like him. Why am I telling you this? You don' even know what I'm saying, do you boy?"

Buddy gave her a look as if to say "You're turning into a crazy lady." Sara laughed and stroked his head.

"I suppose I should get ready. What should I wear?" Sara said to herself.

She walked to her wardrobe noticing her mum had put her presents away already. She smiled to herself thinking she was so lucky to have her parents. She looked through her clothes trying to find something to wear. She finally found a long sleeved crochet trim bardot white blouse and a pair of vice super stretch high waisted skinny jeans in a brady blue colour she had got for her birthday. She laid them on her bed and started drying her hair.

Grissom got in the shower washing his body and hair, he got out and dried himself off. Once dried he put on a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. He towel dried his hair before putting some aftershave on. He put his towel in the washing basket before grabbing his bag and heading downstairs.

"Well don't you look handsome, don't you think so Robert?" Laura said as Grissom entered the living room.

Greg was sitting on one couch with Warwick and Nick who had arrived only 10 minutes ago and were all taking about football. Robert and Laura were on the opposite couch next to each other, his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes he does scrub up well" Robert replied to his wife.

"Thank you" Grissom said to them slightly embarrassed. "Would you mind if I put my shoes on in here Laura?"

"No, it's fine" Laura told him.

Grissom smiled at her and put on his blue desert boots while sitting on Greg's chair.

Sara had finished drying her hair and put on a little bit of makeup, some powder and a little bronzer to make her look less pale as well as some mascara and her favourite Velvet Teddy lipstick. Her hair was left natural, which was curly, and left down. She put her outfit on before looking for some shoes to wear. She found her new white scallop edge flats she also got for her birthday. She slipped them on before grabbing her favourite black bomber jacket and her purse then heading downstairs, Buddy following her.

She got to the bottom of the stairs when Buddy barked making everyone in the living room look towards them.

"Well, doesn't my little girl look gorgeous" Robert said proudly.

"Thanks daddy" Sara said while walking over to him and kissing his cheek.

"Your welcome sweetie. You ready to go?"

Sara nodded, she saw Grissom staring at her smiling making her blush. He walked over to her.

"You look beautiful" he said making Sara smile and blush more.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself" she said winking at him.

Robert coughed "You two ready to go now?"

"I think so daddy."

"Okay, well call me if you need anything, okay? Gil my boy, make sure you have her back by 11 the latest and look after her, you hear me!" Robert told his getting a bit over protective.

"Yes sir, I always do" Grissom replied calmly surprising himself.

"Good, now come give your dad a hug before you go."

Sara gave her dad a hug, Robert squeezing her a bit too tight.

"Can't breath daddy!"

"Sorry princess."

He let go of her, Sara hugged Laura before saying bye to them all, as did Grissom. She walked towards Grissom who grabbed her hand. They walked to the front door, Laura and Robert following them, Grissom opened the door for Sara as they left. Her parents stood at the door watching them get into the car noticing Grissom opening and closing the door for Sara, this put a smile on their faces. Grissom got in the car starting the engine and pulled out the drive way. Sara waved to them and they waved back. The phone rang so Laura left to answer it leaving Robert at the door waving to his little girl.

Sara rolled down the window and shouted to him "I love you daddy!"

Robert smiled and shouted back to her "I love you too Princess, have a good night."

Grissom drove the car away, Robert watched until they were out of sight before closing the door.

"My baby girl's all grown up" he said to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Grissom and Sara arrived at the Pizza place, they walked in holding hands and grabbed a table. Their waiter asked them what they wanted to drink before leaving them to decide what they wanted.

"So, I'm going to take a guess and say you're going to have pizza?" Grissom joked.

Sara laughed "Well obviously, do you want to just get the buffet? Means we can go back as many times as we want and get as much as we want. I mean you always moan you're still hungry after we eat, this way you won't, hopefully" Sara joked back.

"Oi! Yeah that would be a good idea" he said a bit offended. "I'm not the only one who moans about being hungry after" he said just loud enough for Sara to just hear it.

Sara kicked him from underneath the table, not too hard but hard enough to get a reaction from him.

"Ouch, you're lucky it's your birthday otherwise I would have done it back" he joked.

Sara laughed at him. Thee waiter arrived with their drinks, two diet Pepsis, both thanked him. He asked what they would like, Grissom told them the buffet, the waiter nodded and took their menus telling them if they needed anything to let him know and to have a lovely meal.

The two walked over to the buffet and choose all different kinds off pizza to put on their plates as well as some salad, fries and Grissom put some onion rings on his before returning to their table. They talked while they ate. Sara noticed Grissom had onion rings on his plate, she didn't notice them when they were at the buffet bit. She knew when it came to food he didn't always like to share.

"Grissom, you know how it's my birthday and how you can't say no to thee birthday girl."

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"An onion ring" she said smiling at him.

He looked at his plate and saw there was only one left. He sighed "How about we half it?"

Sara smiled and nodded her head. Grissom picked it up and held it in front of her mouth telling her to take a bite. Sara looked at him shocked at first but then smiled and took a bite. Grissom ate the rest of the onion ring. They ate the rest of their food, both went up to get second Sara made sure she had some onion rings. After finishing their food Grissom asked her if she wanted pudding.

"Of course but could we go to the ice cream shop down the street? They have are favourite, bubble-gum." Sara said smiling at him.

"Yeah, just let me go pay for this and we can go. Before you say anything, no you can't pay. It's your birthday so it's my treat and you know I'd never let you anyway" he winked at her before leaving to pay.

Sara laughed to herself, he could read her like a book sometimes. She put her jacket on and waited for him to return.

"Ready?" he asked when he came back.

"Yeah, thank you for that, it was delicious!"

Grissom smiled at her before grabbing her hand and leading the way out. They walked down the street to the ice cream shop where Grissom ordered.

"Hi could I please get a jumbo tub of bubble-gum ice cream please" he asked the lady.

She got him the jumbo tub of ice cream and told him it was $6.50. Grissom paid the lady and asked if they could get two spoons. The lady went to get the pair some spoons but can back with only one.

"Sorry lovely, we've only got one left. That okay?"

"Yeah, thank you" he said grabbing the spoon and ice cream.

Sara and Grissom walked out the shop and sat down on a bench a couple steps away. Grissom opened the tub of ice cream.

"You want the first bit?" he asked.

"Sure" she said and went to grab the spoon, Grissom had other ideas. He scooped up some ice cream and fed her it, he then fed himself some.

"Mmm, that's so good" they both said.

Once again the two sat and talked while eating their ice cream, taking turns feeding each other. Sara went to take another bit when she noticed there was none left.

"Wow, I can't believe we ate all that" she laughed.

"I can" Grissom laughed. "We do it every time."

The two laughed, Grissom put the tub and spoon in the bin next to the bench. He stood up and held out his hand for Sara to take, she took it and stood up. They looked each other in the eye and smiled.

"I've had an amazing day, thank you for making it so special" Sara told him.

"I'm glad, it was my pleasure."

The two got closer, Grissom put a hand on her cheek.

"Sara, I love you" Grissom told her while looking in her eyes.

"I love you too Griss" she told him back.

Grissom smiled at before kissing her. Her arms went around his neck and his around her waist. They kissed for what felt like forever but was only seconds.

"Wow" Sara said breathless.

"Yeah, wow" Grissom laughed.

They smiled at each other. "So what does this mean?" Sara asked him hoping she would get the answer she wanted.

"Well I would say this makes us a couple, if that's what you want."

Sara didn't have to say anything, her smile told him yes.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on, it's nearly 11, I need to get you home quickly or your dad will kill me" Grissom said taking her hand as they walked towards his car.

"No he won't, he just says that to scare to" Sara laughed.

"Still, I wouldn't want him to be annoyed for you being late home. Now, hurry up!"

They got in the car and drove to Sara's house, Grissom pulled up in her driveway. He helped her out and walked her to the front door.

"You want to come in? I'm sure my parents won't mined" Sara said hoping he would say yes.

"Sure, if it's okay with your parents" he replied to her.

Sara smiled at him and opened the door, "Hey, we're back!"

"Hi honey! Have a nice time?" Laura asked her as the two entered the living room.

"We had a great time mum, is it okay if Grissom stays for a bit?"

"I'm okay with that but ask your dad, okay?" she replied to her daughter.

"Okay. I'll be back in a minutes, just going to find my dad" Sara told Grissom winking at him before leaving to find Robert Sidle.

Grissom took a seat on the couch opposite Laura, a grin on his face.

"You look happy Gil, enjoy your night?" Laura asked him.

"It was lovely Laura, thank you. I'd like to ask you something. Would it be okay for me to, um, date Sara. I'll ask Mr Sidle too, but I wanted to check that it was okay. I mean I really like your daughter. I think she's the most beautiful, intelligent and kind girl I've ever met. I know I am a year older but" Grissom said rambling.

Laura laughed at him "Gil my boy, you're rambling. Of course it's okay for you to date Sara, I can't think of anyone else who has treated Sara as well as you have. I think it's lovely of you to ask and between you and me, Robert won't mind at all. Although he doesn't always show it, he likes you very much" Laura told him.

"Thank you Laura, I appreciate you telling me."

Laura smiled at him.

"Daddy! Where are you? Daddy!" Sara shouted.

"I'm outside Princess!" Robert shouted back to her.

Sara ran outside and saw her dad on their sofa swing. She ran over to him, sat net to him and hugged him, he hugged her back.

"Did you have a nice night?" he asked still hugging her.

"Yes daddy, Griss was so nice. He wouldn't let me pay for anything..." Sara told him all about her night.

"Daddy, he asked me to be his girlfriend" Sara said smiling.

"Oh, really. What did you say to him?"

"Yes of course, I really like him daddy" Sara said blushing.

Robert was happy for his little girl, she finally got the boy she always wanted and she was happy. At the same though he was sad, his little girl was growing up and he was no longer her only love, her favourite guy and she was no longer a little girl but she was turning into a beautiful young woman.

"I'm happy for you sweetie" he told her.

"Thanks daddy, is it okay if Grissom stays for a while?"

"Yeah, where is he anyway?"

"In the living room with mum."

"Come on then, lets go see them" he said getting up holding out his hand to her. She took it and the two walked back into the house to the living room.

In the living room Laura and Gil were talking when the two entered. Grissom was the first to notice and quickly stood up.

"Hi Mr Sidle" he said walking over to them.

"Gil" Robert greeted him.

"May I talk to you for a moment please Sir?" Grissom asked trying to be confident and not let his voice show he was nervous.

"You may, let go to the kitchen?" Robert suggested.

Grissom nodded and followed Robert to the kitchen.

Sara looked at her mum confused and walked over to sit next to her, Laura told her what Grissom had said to her and what he was away to do.

"Sir, I don't know if Sara has already told you or not but I, um, I asked her if she would be my girlfriend this evening. She said she would" Grissom said smiling. "But, I wanted to make sure it was okay with you that I date your daughter."

"Son, any boy who has the confidence to ask the girls father if they can date their daughter in my book is okay to date their daughter. You have my permission to date Sara, but if you ever hurt her then your body will never be found, do you understand!" Robert told him.

"Yes Sir, I could never hurt Sara" Grissom told Robert.

"Good" Robert said and shook Gil's hand. "Shall we go back to the living room?"

"Yes Sir."

"Great, oh and Gil, you can call me Robert and drop the Sir" he told Grissom smiling.

"Yes Robert" Grissom said smiling back.

The two walked back to the living room, Grissom sat on one couch, Sara joined him and Robert sat next to Laura on the other couch.

"Want to go up to my room?" Sara whispered into Grissom's ear.

"Sure, if it's okay with your parents" he whispered back.

"We're going upstairs" she told her parents.

"Okay honey" Laura said to her while watching the TV.

Sara walked over to her dad and kissed his cheek. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Princess, if you need me shout okay?" he said to her.

Sara smiled at him then kissed her mums cheek too. She walked over to Grissom and took his hand leading his upstairs.

The two walked into her room and sat on Sara's bed after taking their shoes and jackets off and dumping them on and next to her desk chair.

"So" Grissom said not knowing what else to say.

"So" Sara said laughing, thinking how cute Grissom looks when he's nervous.

"What now?" Grissom asked.

"Well, I'm tried" Sara told him.

"Oh, um, I can leave if you want me to."

Sara shook her head and grabbed his hand, "Lie down with me?"

Grissom smiled at her and laid down with her. He lay on his back with her head on his chest and her hand covering his heart, he placed his hand on top of hers and gently stroked it. The cover was over them, their legs intertwined.

Sara let out a yawn making him smile.

"I love you Sar."

"I love you too" Sara replied smiling.

The two fell asleep minutes later both with smiles on their faces.

Robert and Laura checked on their kids, they walked into Greg's room and saw him, Nick and Warwick fast asleep on the floor. Laura laughed at them, this happened every time they were round. Robert shook his head laughing and shut the door, the two walked to Sara's room and opened the door.

They saw Grissom and Sara in the same position they fell asleep in.

Robert at first was annoyed that Grissom had stayed without asking them but soon saw the smile on his daughters face and didn't mind that Grissom had stayed, his little girl was happy and that's all that mattered.

"Come on Robert, lets leave them" Laura told him while walking to their room.

Robert nodded and quietly whispered "I love you sweetie" to Sara in which she let out a mumble as if to say "I love you too daddy."

Robert chuckled and shut the door quietly before heading to his room.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was Saturday, it was around 10 when Gil and Sara started to wake up. Grissom woke up first and saw the two were more or less in the same position they fell asleep in. He smiled at this and looked at Sara's face noticing how peaceful she looked while sleeping. He noticed how her nose would wrinkle every now and then and how she would snore quietly, making him laugh. He noticed some hair that had fallen covering her face, he reached out a hand and moved away cause Sara to stir.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty" Grissom said smiling.

"Hi" she replied yawning.

"We should get up, I don't think your dad will be too happy I stayed last night."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. I promise" Sara said looking up at him smiling.

Grissom placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her, Sara kissed him back.

"I think we need to brush our teeth" Sara said laughing. "Morning breath."

Grissom laughed and agreed, the two got out of bed.

"I'm just gonna put my pj's on" Sara told him. "I'll get something from Greg's room for you to chance into and I'll find you a spare toothbrush."

"Thanks" Grissom said kissing her cheek, "I'll just go wait in the bathroom."

"You don't have to, I don't mind you staying in here" Sara said winking at him.

Grissom laughed "Okay."

Sara opened her top drawer and found her button down white with blue polka dot pyjama's, she slipped off her trousers and put on the shorts then took off her top the shirt to go with it. While doing this Grissom was looking down at his hands, nervous.

"Done, I'll just go get you something to wear." Sara walked over to him and kissed him before leaving the room.

She walked to Greg's room and knocked on the door, she walked in.

"Greg I'm just borrowing some clothes."

When she got no reply she noticed Greg on the floor still asleep with Nick and Warwick. Sara laughed at them and went and got a pair of grey joggers and a white baggy top, she quietly left them room and returned to hers. Sara walked in and gave Grissom the clothes.

"I hope they're okay."

He quickly changed into them, "Thank you, they're fine."

He kissed her cheek, Sara grabbed his hand and they walked to her bathroom. She got a spare toothbrush out of the cupboard handing it to Grissom, he thanked her and the two stared brushing their teeth.

"Want some breakfast?" Sara asked.

"Sure" Grissom said kissing her.

Sara took her hand and the two walked downstairs. Laura and Robert were both in the kitchen, Robert sat at the table reading the paper and Laura busy cooking breakfast. Sara and Grissom walked in still hand in hand.

"Morning mummy. Morning daddy" Sara said and walking over to sit at the table Grissom following her, kissing her dad's cheek before taking a seat.

"Morning baby, do you two want some breakfast?" Laura asked them.

"Please" Sara said.

"If you don't mind Laura."

"It's no problem, should be a couple minutes" Laura told them.

"I um, I hope you don't mind that I uh, stayed last night. I didn't mean to fall asleep, guess I was more tired than I realised."

"It's okay Gil, we trust you. I don't think I've seen Sara smile this much in a long time." Robert said while looking at his daughter.

Sara blushed and her smile grew. Grissom smiled at Robert then looked at Sara, his smile grew bigger.

"Breakfast is ready, someone go get the boys."

Robert said he would, Grissom got up and asked Laura if she needed any help. Laura accepted his offer and the two set the food on the table as well as plates and cutlery.

"Sara, could you please get the drinks" Laura asked her.

Sara did as she was told and she filled a couple jugs, one with fresh orange, one with apple and the last with water. She placed them on the table then got some glasses and placed them on the table as well taking a seat. Grissom and Laura finished setting them table and also took a seat. Robert came down the stairs, the boys following behind him.

Robert sat at the head of the table, Sara on his right with Grissom beside her and Warwick beside him. Laura was on Roberts left side with Greg next to her and Nick next to him.

"Morning boys" Laura said.

"Morning Laura", "Morning mum." The three mumbled.

"Dig in everyone" Laura told them.

Every grabbed a plate, filled it with food and started eating. The boys were talking once again about football, Laura and Robert were talking about what needed to be done that day and along with other things while Sara and Grissom quietly talked to one another.

"So, what you doing today?" Grissom asked her.

"Nothing during the day but tonight we're all going out for tea. I could ask if you can come and maybe your family, if you want to come" Sara told him.

"I'd love to come and I'm sure my family would too."

"Great" Sara smiled. "I'll asked dad in a minute."

Sara waited for her dad and mum to stop talking, Robert noticed Sara waiting to speak to them and quickly finished his conversation with Laura.

"You okay Princess?"

"Yeah dad, I was just wondering if Griss and his family could come out with us tonight" Sara asked giving her dad his special smile.

Robert looked at Sara, seeing her smile how could he say no. "Of course sweetie, Gil would you phone your family to double check if they can all come as I'll have to change the reservations."

"Yes Sir, what restaurant will it be so I can tell my folks."

"It's the MGM Grand Buffet we're going to, has something for everyone. Oh, we're also dressing up, suit and tie for the men and lovely dresses for the women" Robert told him.

"Thank you Sir, I'll do it once we've finished breakfast if that is alright."

"Perfect" Robert said before tucking into his breakfast once again.

Once everyone was finished Grissom phone his family asking them to come to the meal, which they agree to. He also told them about Sara and himself which they were happy to hear about. They thought Sara was a lovely girl and very beautiful. They thought it was nice how whenever she came over to theirs she would spend tie with Grissom's sister Mia. They knew Gil liked her as he was always talking about her and they were glad he finally plucked up the courage to ask her out.

"My parents said they'd love to come but want to double check it's okay for my little sister to come since she's only 6."

"Yes, that's fine Gil. I'm glad your family can come along" Laura said.

Once again he thanked Sara's parents, he then went off to search for Sara who had left him alone while he phoned his parents. He walked up stairs to her room and heard music playing, he walked in and saw Buddy on her bed asleep and Sara dancing around to Justin Biebers "What do you mean."

He laughed to himself and watched her dance. Sara who was usually a great dancer as she took dance classes and had placed many times before at competitions looked as if she hadn't had a single lesson. She was jumping around like an idiot. The next some came which was a slow one came on, Ed Sheeran's "Photograph."

Grissom walked up to Sara quietly and wrapped his arms around her waist making her jump.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, how long have you been standing there?" she asked while turning around still in his arms to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Long enough to question if you've ever really been taught how to dance" he joked earning him a punch on the arm.

"Ouch, that hurt" Grissom said with a pouty face.

"Well you shouldn't be mean then."

"I'm sorry" Grissom said to her then kissing her as the two swayed with each other in time to the music.


	11. Chapter 11

After dancing for a while the pair decided to watch a movie, the two watched "10 things I hate about you" which was one of Sara's favourites.

Grissom didn't pay much attention to the movie, he kept taking glances at Sara, noticing how she practically new the movie off by heart. She kept miming the words not realising she was doing it, Grissom let out a chuckle.

"What you laughing at?"

"You. You know this movie practically off by heart, you watch this way too much" he laughed.

"I love it though, it's my favourite."

"I know" he said kissing her cheek before getting back to watching the movie.

Sara moved closer to him, her head on his nuzzling his neck with her arms around him and her left leg in-between his. Grissom wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him, the two as close to each other as possible.

When the movie finished neither of the two wanted to move but Grissom knew if he was to go out with Sara and her family tonight he would need to get going.

"You need to go, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I'll see you tonight."

Grissom could tell by her voice she didn't want him to go.

"I can't wait to see you all dressed up" Grissom told her while poking her side trying to cheer her up.

"Stop that and yes, I will be dressed up as will you" she said while pushing his hand away from her side.

Grissom laughed and kissed her, Sara kissed him back. Sara rolled on top of him, one arm wrapped around her waist and his hand in her hair. Sara had one arm around his neck playing with his hair and the other on his cheek.

After a couple minutes they stopped, "Wow" they both said in unison they both giggled.

"We better stop before we get too carried away" Grissom said.

"I know" Sara said kissing him again.

"Sara, stop it. Come on, I need to go. Let me up" Grissom told her trying to be serious but failing miserably.

Sara didn't stop and said "Or what?"

Instead of telling her what he was going to do, he did it. He grabbed her by the waist sat up and put her over his shoulder. He stood up and started spinning cause Sara to squeal.

"Stop Grissom! Put me down!" Sara laughed.

"Are you going to stop?" he asked her while laughing.

"YES!" She laughed as he started spinning the other way.

"You promise?"

"Yes! I promise, just please stop" she giggled.

Grissom stopped putting her down and put his hands on her waist, Sara put her hands on his shoulders the two laughing like idiots.

"I really need to go now" Grissom told her.

"Okay, you don't have to change, just bring Greg's clothes back when they're washed."

Grissom nodded and kissed Sara before getting his things together. The two walked down stairs, Grissom said by to everyone and Sara walked him to the door.

"Bye, I'll see you later" Grissom said.

"Yeah, you will" Sara smiled at him.

Grissom kissed her one last time before leaving, Sara waited at the door till his car was out of sight. She closed the door and walked into the living room where her dad was, she walked over and sat next to him.

"You okay Princess?"

"I'm great daddy."

"Good, I'm glad you're happy."

"Thank you for being nice to Griss, he just wants to impress you and wants you to like him."

"Anything for you Sweetie" he said kissing her head and pulling her into a cuddle.

"Daddy, will you go on a walk with me?"

"Of course, go get ready and we can go" he told her. "We can take Buddy, he's old enough for us to take out and we got all his injections before we gave him to you."

"Okay daddy, I'll be 20 minutes tops" Sara said running off to get ready.

She quickly washed her face and gave her teeth another brush then got changed. She put on a pair of black running leggings, a dark grey strapped top and her dads grey hoodie she loved and always stole. She slipped on her new all black roshe runs. She grabbed a bobble and put her hair up in a bun, grabbing Buddy before going downstairs to meet her dad.

"Dad, where's the lead for Buddy?"

"It's on the kitchen table."

"Got it" she said as she clipped it onto his collar.

"Ready?" Robert asked as Sara and Buddy walked into the living room.

Sara nodded and the two left to go on their walk. They talked about Sara's dancing, school and what her friends and Gil got her for her birthday. They walked to the park and saw no one was there, Sara along with Buddy ran over to the swings. Sara tied his leash to the pole and sat on the swing. Robert joined her sitting on the swing next to her.

The two went for a walk at least two or three times a month just to spend time with each other, they had done this since she was born. Robert would take Sara out walking, always to the park where they would sit on the swings and talk about anything and everything or to just be with each other.

The both would try to see who could get the highest on the swings, Robert always let Sara win.

"Are you excited for tonight?"

Sara nodded, "It should be fun. Daddy would you mind if Griss stayed again tonight?"

"I don't mind honey, I trust him enough to stay."

"Thank you daddy" Sara said getting off the swing and hugging her dad.

"It's okay honey" he said hugging her back.

The two spent the next hour at the park, swinging on the swings, playing fetch with Buddy before deciding it was time to go home. They walked home where Laura had lunch ready.

"Hey you two, have a nice time? Lunch is ready."

"Hey mama, it was great. What did you make for lunch?"

"It's just a salad, didn't want to make anything too heavy since we're going out tonight. Can one of yous shout Greg down please."

"I'll do it mama" Sara said running off to get him.

Robert kissed his wife before getting the plates and placing them on the table, between the two of them they got everything ready, feeding Buddy and waiting for their kids to come down.

They heard a scream, then a bang and the sound of running. Seconds later Sara ran into the kitchen and straight to her dad jumping into his arms. Robert wrapped his arms around her and was just about to ask what had happened when Greg ran in soaked.

"I'm so getting you back, just you wait" Greg told Sara.

"No you won't son, now get a towel and sit down" Robert told his son while laughing.

"Of course you'd say that, she's your favourite" Greg said pretending to be upset.

"So, you're mums favourite" Sara said sticking her tongue out at him.

Their parents laughed at them, for being 17 and 18 years old they both still acted as a 7 and 8 year old.

Greg sat next to his mum and Sara sat next to her dad facing Greg, Robert and Laura facing each other. They started eating still laughing about what had happened. Once finished the whole family helped to clean up, Greg was washing the dishes when Sara walked past him, he grabbed a hand full of bubbles.

"Sar" he said.

She turned around to face him and smeared the bubbles onto her face. Sara let out a scream.

"Greg, I'm going to ill you" she said whipping her face.

She put her hand in the water and splashed him, they started having a water fight. Robert noticed this and decided to join in. He walked up behind Greg grabbing a some ice from the freezer first, he indicated to Sara not to say anything. Robert grabbed the top of his sons top and dropped the ice down it.

Greg screamed making the two laugh, Laura heard the scream and looked at her kids and husband.

"Right you lot, you're making more of a mess."

"Sorry mum", "Sorry honey" the three of them said.

Laura laughed "You two go get ready for tonight, we're leaving in around 2 hours" she told her kids "and you can help me clean up or are you just going mess about for the rest of the day?"

Sara and Greg laughed, Robert blushed slightly "No I'll help you clean up honey, go on you two get ready."

They both done as they were told and left to go upstairs fighting over who got the bathroom first. Their parents laughed at them and Laura shouted to Greg to use their bathroom. Laura and Robert quickly tidy the kitchen without making more of a mess.

Sara got to her room and texted Griss to say he could stay at hers again tonight if he wanted. She grabbed a towel and headed off to the bathroom to get ready.

She showered, shaved and exfoliated she then brushed her teeth once again and then plucked her eyebrows. She left the bathroom and walked back to her room. She put some music on and checked her phone to see if Grissom had got back to her.

"I'd love to but my parents are going away tomorrow for a week so I need to look after Mia, why don't you ask you're dad to stay at mine. Love you xx"

Sara smiled at his message, she shouted to her dad and asked if it was okay for her to stay at Grissom's to which he said that it was fine. Sara smiled and quickly packed a bag full of things she would need at Gil's then texted him to say she could stay.

She then continued getting ready putting moisturiser on. She then looked out her dress she was going to wear which was a black Kirsty trim wrap front midi dress, she looked out her black Maddie suedette skinny barely there heels and her new black Lola suedette metal bar clutch bag. She laid them on her bed then sat down at her dressing table. She dried her hair deciding to leave it down and curly then started on her make up. Putting on minimal foundation and powder with a little bronzer, some mascara and her velvet teddy lipstick. Once finished she looked at the clock seeing she had 10 minutes left to get ready. She quickly got dressed putting on her new necklace she got from Grissom and her silver Pandora ring. She checked how she looked before grabbing her Kate shawl collar coat, clutch and over night bag then heading downstairs.

Robert was sitting downstairs in his favourite seat wearing a navy suit and tie, he noticed Sara come down the stairs.

"Wow, you look gorgeous. like a Princess."

Sara laughed "Thanks daddy, you look great."

"Thank you darling, your mum is just getting her purse and Greg's feeding Buddy then we're ready to go."

Laura came down in a long floating navy dress to match her husbands suit, with navy heels she borrowed from Sara and a white clutch.

"Mummy you look beautiful" Sara told her.

"Thank you sweetie, as do you. You look so grown up" she said smiling at her daughter.

Sara thanked her mum, Greg walked in wearing a grey suit looking very handsome. The family quickly took some pictures before leaving and heading to the restaurant.


	12. Chapter 12

Grissom arrived home shouting a hello as he entered. He heard a thump then the sound of little feet running towards the stairs, he saw his little sister run down and meet him. She jumped up to him.

"Hi Gilly, where were you last night?"

"I was with Sara."

"You didn't say goodnight to me though" she told him slightly upset.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Forgive me?" he asked her.

"I guess so" she said hugging him, he hugged her back.

"Mummy said we're going out with Sara and her family tonight and I get to wear a new pretty dress" Mia said getting excited.

"Yeah, we are. Where is mum and dad?"

"In the living room watching TV with Bruno."

Bruno was their dog they got nearly 2 years ago.

"I see, you going upstairs or are you coming with me to see mum and dad?"

"With you" Mia said clinging onto him.

Grissom walked to the living room carrying his sister.

"Hi mum, hi dad."

They both said hi to him asking him how his night was and how Sara and her family are in which he answered them saying he had a great night and they are all well.

Betty Grissom was a beautiful woman who loved her two kids and husband, she had difficulty hearing as she was deaf in one ear but could read lips. Her husband James Grissom was an older version of Grissom and everybody could tell they were father and son, especially as they bother had piercing blue eyes. Mia also had piercing blue eyes with long blonde hair. For her age she was quite small. She had a bubbly personality and loved animals, she loved her brother very much and would spend most her time when home with him. She loved to learn and Grissom would teach her about bugs and animals, her eyes lit up when he taught her about them. She got along very well with Sara and would cling to her not wanting to leave her side when she saw her, bumping Grissom off. The whole Grissom family love Sara and thought she was a beautiful and loving girl, his parents were thankful she didn't get annoyed with Mia always wanting to be around.

"Did Sara have a nice birthday?" Betty asked her son who son on the couch with his little sister who was watching TV.

"Yeah, she said she had a great day. She can't wait for tonight."

"That's good, it's lovely of them to invite us to go with them tonight."

Grissom smiled, the family spent most the day talking and watching TV. They put on a family movie, Beauty & the Breast, that Mia picked out.

Halfway through the movie Mia said "Belle looks a bit like Sara, she's so pretty."

Grissom smiled "I know."

Mia cuddled into him and asked "Do you think Sara will wear a dress like Belles tonight?"

"I'm not sure, I don't think it will be that big but you never know."

The rest of the movie they sat watching, nobody speaking only laughing at the funny parts. When the movie finished Betty noticed they only had an hour and a half to get ready.

"Right you lot, we better start getting ready otherwise we'll be late. Mia you need a bath, go and get ready for one in mine and daddy's bathroom, that way you boys can use the other one."

Everyone left to go get ready, Grissom checked his phone and saw Sara had messaged him asking him to stay. He was about to say yes when he remembered his parents were going away for a week to see his Aunt and Uncle and he had t look after Mia since she wasn't going with them. As it was the Autumn holidays Grissom wouldn't be at school and was able to look after Mia for the full week.

He quickly ran to ask his mum if Sara could stay to which she replied "Yes, of course that's okay. Now hurry up and get ready."

Grissom laughed and thanked his mum. He heard Mia shout "Yay, Sara's staying" making him chuckle.

He quickly texted Sara back telling her she could stay at his before heading to the bathroom to shower. Once showered he went to his room to look for his black suit. He found it in his wardrobe and saw his mum had taking care of ironing his shirt. He waited until 20 minutes before leaving to put it on, not wanting to get it marked. Once on he tried to tie his tie but failed.

"Mum! Can you help me please."

"What is it Gilbert?" she asked walking into his room wearing a black long sleeved dress that clung to her at the top then floated at the bottom with a pair of black 2 inch heels.

"I can't tie my tie."

"Here let me do it."

Betty quickly tied it. "There, all done, don't you look handsome."

"Thanks mum, you look beautiful."

"Thank you son. Now come on we need to get going."

The two walked downstairs, he saw his father in a black suit also then he saw his sister who ran up to him.

"Look at my new dress Gilly" she said twirling.

She was wearing a blue and white floral lace prom dress that went to just above her knee. She had on white pumps to go with it.

"You look beautiful Mia" he said picking her up and kissing her cheek.

"Come on you two, lets go" Robert said handing Mia her jacket.

Gil put her down and she put her blue jacket on, the family got in the car and left.

The Grissom's were the first to arrive at the restaurant, they followed the waiter to their table and sat down waiting for the other to come.

The Sidle family arrived minutes later and were walked to their table by a waiter.

They saw the Grissom family, Mia was the first to notice them. She ran up to Sara and hugged her, Sara picked her up hugging her back.

"Hi Mia, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good thanks, happy birthday" Mia said wrapping her arms around Sara's neck.

Sara smiled "Thank you."

"Can I sit next to you? Please!" Mia begged.

"Of course" Sara said laughing.

Grissom walked up to them greeting the family, he walked up to Sara kissing her cheek.

"Hey, you look beautiful. Do you want me to take her?"

"Thanks, you look handsome." She winked at him "She's fine."

"Okay and thanks" Grissom said blushing.

"His cheeks have gone all pink" Mia said making the two laugh.

The three of them went to the table and took a seat, Grissom pulling out their seats for them and tucking them in before sitting down himself. Sara said hello to Grissom's parents, Sara's parents and Greg had already said their hello's.

They sat at a round table where it went Sara then Grissom on her left, Betty, Robert, Greg, Laura, Robert then Mia.

The waiter asked them if they'd like menus or would they like the buffet. They all said the buffet would be fine, they also ordered their drinks.

They all started talking each getting on, they went in two groups to go get food. The first group to go up were Greg, Sara, Gil and Mia, Mia grabbed Sara's hand while they walked. Grissom grabbed them four plates handing one to Greg, one to Sara and taking one for both Mia and himself. They all went round together and plated up their plates. Once done they returned to the table so their parents could get their own food. Once everyone had returned with their food they started eating and chatting.

"You really do look beautiful Sar" Grissom told her.

Sara smiled at him "Thank you."

"Sara, are you staying at ours tonight?" Mia asked her.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you."

"Yay, can we watch movies together and can you read me a story before bed please!" Mia begged.

"Of course" Sara told her.

Mia hugged her and thanked her, Sara hugged her back. Once they finished their food they spent time speaking more. After a while the lights went down and everyone started to sing happy birthday, a waiter brought over Sara's favourite chocolate cake. Sara blushed, she always got embarrassed when all the attention was on her.

"Happy birthday Beautiful, make a wish" Grissom whispered into Sara's ear.

She smiled at him and blew out the candles. The table along with the rest of the restaurant cheered.

Sara smiled and thanked everyone.

"Can we eat cake now please?" Mia asked when everyone stopped cheering.

Everyone laughed, "Of course you can sweetie" Robert said.

Mia blushed, the waiter placed the cake on the table in front of Sara with a knife and several plates as well as cutlery. Sara cut the cake and handed out the cake with the help of Grissom, giving Mia the first piece.

"Thank you Sara" Mia said smiling.

Everyone else got their pieces and ate. It was nearing 10 o'clock and Mia was getting tired, she was sitting on Sara's lap cuddled into her. Sara had her arms around Mia and was talking to Grissom when she noticed Mia yawning.

"I think someone's tired and it's time to go" she said to Grissom.

Grissom nodded, the rest of the table noticed that Mia was nearly asleep.

"Time to go I think folks" Robert said.

"I agree" James said.

Robert indicated to the waiter they were ready for the bill. The waiter arrived with the bill and both Robert and James took their wallets out.

"James put your wallet away, you're our guests" Robert told James.

"Yous can pay next time, we will pay this time. Do you have a card machine I could use please son?" James asked the waiter.

The waiter nodded and left to go get it. Robert and James argued about who would pay, their wives laughing. They finally came to the agreement that James would pay this time and the Grissom family were invited to the Sidle house for dinner when Betty and James got back from their trip. James paid for the meal and gave the waiter a generous tip. Everyone got their coats and bags, Grissom helped Sara put hers on as Mia had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Do you want me to take her?" he asked.

"Would you mind, I don't want to fall carrying her cause I'm wearing heels."

Grissom laughed "I don't mind, just let me put her jacket on."

Grissom put her jacket on and took her from Sara, he held out his hand to Sara to help her stand up. He held onto it not letting go, Sara smiled at him. Their parents saw this interaction and smiled at each other.

"Gil is such a sweet boy, very caring. I'm glad they two are together, he's all Sara ever goes on about" Laura said to Betty as they walked out.

Betty laughed "Gil's always talking about Sara, they make a great couple."

The two families walked out to the car park, by coincidence the two cars were right next to each other. Sara grabbed her bag from her parents car while Grissom place Mia in her car seat and strapped her in. Sara put her bag in the Grissom's car boot. They all said bye to one another, the Sidles telling Betty and James to have a lovely holiday. Sara said bye to her brother and mum then moved to say bye to her dad.

"If you need anything you just call me, do you hear and I'll come get you" Robert told her.

Sara laughed "Stop worrying daddy, I'm with Griss. I love you" she said kissing his cheek.

"I love you Princess, I'll miss you" Robert pulled her into a hug.

"I'll miss you too daddy, now I've got to go" Sara laughed.

He let go of her, Betty and James got into the front of the car while Sara got in the back sitting in the middle with Grissom on her right and Mia on her left. The Grissom's started the engine and left, Robert waving to them till they were out of sight.


	13. Chapter 13

The Grissom's and Sara arrived home 15 minutes later, all three of the backseat passengers were fast asleep. Mia lying against Sara, Sara lying against Grissom who had his arm wrapped around her with his head on top of hers. Betty took a picture of the three then got out the car, James got out the car and carried Mia into the house. The sound of the car door shutting woke Grissom, he rubbed his eyes and noticed where he was. He looked at Sara and smiled.

"Sara, wake up. We're back at mine."

Betty closed the boot and carried Sara's bag into the house and placing it in Gil's room.

"I'm awake" Sara mumbled.

"Good now come on, lets get into the house."

Grissom got out the car then helped Sara get out telling her his mum already put her bag in his room. Sara nodded and followed Grissom into his house, they walked in taking their shoes and coats off. James had put Mia to bed as soon as he got in then went to the kitchen to make himself and his wife a cup of tea. The couple walked up to Gil's room and got changed into their pyjamas, Gil wearing navy cotton shorts and a white top and Sara wearing blue and white checked cotton shorts with a baggy blue top to match. They both slipped on their slippers, Grissom gave Sara his robe noticing she was shivering.

"Thanks, I forgot to bring mine" she said kissing his cheek.

"Anytime" Grissom told her.

Sara smiled at him, Grissom smiled back. They headed downstairs to the living room where Grissom's parents were sitting watching TV.

"Hey you two, yous staying up or going to bed?" James asked still in his suit, his arm around Betty who was sitting next to him in her pyjamas and robe.

Grissom look at Sara to see what she wanted to do but it was Sara who answered "I think we'll stay up for a bit if that's okay with yous."

"Of course, we're watching The Vow. It's one of my favourites" Betty told Sara.

"Oh, I love this movie" Sara said as her and Grissom sat on recliner since the couch was occupied by Betty and James and the other chair had a sleeping Bruno on it.

Grissom sat down first then Sara sat on his lap curled up, his arms around her waist. The four of them watched the movie, once it was finished they decided it was time for bed.

"Now we're leaving around 9 in the morning, you are welcome to stay for as long as you'd like Sara as long as it's fine with your parents. Yous call us if you need us, okay?" James told them.

Both nodded their heads, "Good now goodnight you two, sleep tight."

"Night" they both said to James and Betty.

"Goodnight Sara. goodnight Gilbert" Betty replied to them.

They walked up to Gil's room took their slippers off, Sara placed the robe on Gil's desk chair. Grissom had a huge king sized bed, his sheets were navy and white checked matching Sara's pyjamas coincidentally. Gil got into his side of the bed which was the right and Sara got in the left. The faced each other Grissom holding Sara's left hand in his right, her other hand was under her head. Grissom rubbed his thumb along her hand, they smiled at each other.

"I had a good night tonight, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for inviting me and my family, it was a great night. I know I've already said it but you looked beautiful tonight, breath taking."

Sara blushed "Thanks."

Grissom let go of her hand and moved it up to her cheek, he inched his face towards hers and kissed her. Sara kissed him putting her arms around his neck, Grissom moved his arms round her waist. Sara rolled them so Grissom was on top, the kiss grew more passionate. Sara slipping her hands under his top.

"Wow, someone's muscly" Sara said in between kisses.

Grissom laughed "Are you sure you want this?" he asked her wanting to make sure she was ready.

"Yes" she said while taking his top off and flinging it away.

"Wow" Grissom said after they finished making love.

Sara laughed "Yeah, wow!"

He pulled her closer to him so her head was on his chest, their arms around each other.

"I love you Sar."

"I love you too."

The two kissed before falling asleep in each others arms with smiles on their faces.

A knock on the door woke the two up, it was just before 9.

"That's us away, we'll see you in a week" Robert said before walking downstairs.

The two shouted bye to Robert and Betty who shouted bye back then left. Grissom and Sara looked at each other and smiled.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning" Sara said while cuddling into him more.

"We should get dress in case Mia walks in, don't think she's be impresses."

Sara nodded but didn't move.

"Come on you, get your clothes on" Grissom said poking her in the side.

"Stop that" Sara said.

She still didn't get up so Grissom poked her sides till she did, Sara kept laughing and telling him to stop while trying to get away. Finally she got up, grabbing her pyjamas she put them on. She flung Grissom his to put on then opened a window to let some fresh air in. She climbed back into bed lying next to Grissom. Neither one said anything they just lay there enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Gilly! Sara! Are yous awake?" Mia asked knocking on the door.

"The peace and quiet is now gone" Grissom whispered to Sara making her laugh. "Yeah Mia, we're awake, you can come in."

Mia ran in jumping up onto the bed.

"Yous smell" she told them making them both laugh.

"Morning Mia, did you have a good sleep?" Grissom asked his sister still laughing.

Mia nodded "Yeah, but I'm hungry now. Can we have breakfast? Please" Mia begged.

"Sure, how about we all go out for breakfast?" Grissom suggested to which both Sara and Mia agreed to.

"Great, well lets go get ready. Mia, you use mum and dads bathroom to wash yourself and brush your teeth. Sara and me will use the other bathroom to shower since we smell" he said poking Mia in the side.

Mia nodded and ran to grab her toothbrush before heading to her parents bathroom. Sara and Grissom got up, Sara grabbed what she needed from her bag and the two headed to the bathroom.

"We could just share a shower" Grissom suggested winking at Sara.

"Sure" Sara said smiling back at him.

The two got to the bathroom and made sure the door was locked before getting in the shower. Once the were done they got out wrapping themselves in their towels then brushing their teeth. They left the bathroom and walked back to Gil's room. They got dressed Grissom put on a pair of blue jeans with a white crew neck mark t-shirt. He put on his all white adidas trainers and a navy jumper. Sara put on a white cropped knit jumper vest with high waisted navy jeans, slipping her white roshe runs on and her navy jumper.

"Could you dress Mia for me, I just don't know what she would wear or that" Grissom asked Sara.

"Sure, I'll go do it now" Sara said leaving the room but kissing Grissom before she left.

She walked to Mia's room where Mia was colouring in.

"Hey Mia, time to get dressed."

"Okay" Mia said putting her colouring in things away then showing Sara where her clothes were.

Sara picked out a bright pink crochet hem playsuit and white and pink trainers to go with it. She found a denim jacket too. She gave them to Mia to put on, once Mia was finished putting her clothes on Sara put her hair in a pony tail as Mia wanted to have the same hair as Sara's. The two left Mia's room and headed downstairs where they found Grissom waiting on them.

"You two look beautiful. Where do yous want to go for breakfast?"

The girls smiled at him saying thank you, Mia suggested they all go to the dinner down the street.

"Perfect, now are we walking or driving?" Grissom asked.

"Walking!" Mia shouted making them laugh.

"Okay lets go then" Sara said still laughing.

The girls walked out first then Grissom who locked the house up and followed the girls to the dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

The three of them walked to the dinner, Mia and Grissom holding Sara's hands.

"So, what you going to have for breakfast Mia?" Sara asked.

"Waffles with strawberries, they're my favourite."

"Mine too, I think I'll have the same, what about you Griss?"

"I think I'll have pancakes with blueberries."

"Sounds good."

"He always has that" Mia told Sara.

Sara laughed at the little girl. Mia's legs started to get tired, she held her arms out to Sara who picked her up letting go of Grissom's hand.

"Are you okay taking her? She is heavy."

"No I'm not" Mia yelled at Grissom sticking her tongue out at him which he did back to her.

Sara laughed at the pair and agreed with Mia "You're not that heavy, Grissom's just a weakling."

"Oi, I am not. I can lift you" Grissom joked.

Sara punched him in the arm causing him to yelp in pain, Mia laughed at him.

"That hurt" he winged.

"Serves you right" Sara told him.

They arrived at the dinner and sat down at a booth, Mia sitting on one side next to Sara and Grissom sitting across from them. The waitress asked them if they would liked menus or if they already knew what they wanted, the Grissom's were regulars at the dinner.

"No menus needed, we'd like two waffles with strawberries, one pancake with blueberries and three chocolate milkshakes please" Grissom told the waitress.

She wrote down their order then left the three.

Mia started drawing on the piece of paper the waitress had gave her when they sat down along with some crayons. Sara and Grissom were talking about their plans for the holidays.

"So, you got any plans?" Grissom asked her.

"Not really, yourself?"

"Just looking after Mia till mum and dad get back. I was thinking maybe we could take Mia to the park today and maybe to the cinema at some point."

"Sounds good" Sara said smiling.

"Can we go to the rollercoasters as well please?" Mia asked.

"Of course we can" Sara said. "As long as it's okay with Grissom."

"Why do you call him Grissom?" Mia asked Sara with a confused look.

"Because it's his name" Sara replied.

"It's his last name though, his first name is Gilbert" Mia laughed. "Or Gil.

"I know that but only some people call him that" Sara answered her.

"Yes, only the people I am very close to and love call me that which is why Sara should start calling me by my first name." Grissom grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Sara blushed and held onto his hand, the waitress came just then with their food and drinks. She asked them if they needed anything else then left, all three thanked her for the eating Grissom realised he had work the next morning and had no one to look after Mia.

"Sugar" Grissom said to himself.

"You don't need any, you're sweet enough" Sara said making Grissom laugh.

"Thanks, but I just remembered I've got work tomorrow and no one to look after Mia. I completely forgot" he told her.

"Don't worry, I can look after her. What do you say Mia, want to have a girly day tomorrow."

"Yeah, can we go shopping?" Mia asked her.

"Yeah and go get out nails done, sound like fun?"

"Yeah!" Mia shouted making them laugh.

"Thank you" Grissom said to Sara then tucking into his pancakes.

Sara smiled at him before tucking into her waffles. The three finished their food and milkshakes deciding to head back to the house for a while. Grissom paid for the meal to which Sara protested, the three then left thanking the waitress for her services. Grissom wrapped his arm around Sara's waist as they walked home, Mia in front of them skipping.

"What we going to do when we get back?" Sara asked him.

"Well we could watch a movie with Mia."

"Sounds good" Sara said kissing his cheek.

"Do you want to stay again tonight, you know since you're looking after Mia. I'll be leaving at like 7, but if you don't want to then I can drop her off at yours in the morning."

"I'd like to stay, but I'll need to go home and get some things."

"Great, I can run you round before we go to the park. That okay?"

"Perfect."

They arrived home and were greeted by Bruno who needed out. Grissom told the girls to pick a movie while he let Bruno out. When he came back in he saw the girls on the couch with his covers over them and snuggled up together.

"So what movie are we watching?" he asked them.

"Monsters Inc" Mia shouted. "Hurry up, it's about to start."

Grissom sat down next Sara and got underneath the covers wrapping his arms around her. The three cuddled into one another and watched the movie. When the movie finished Grissom noticed Mia was asleep.

"I'll take her upstairs if you take my covers up" Grissom said to Sara.

She nodded, the two got up. Grissom picked Mia up she wrapped her arms around his neck, Sara picked up the cover and they both headed upstairs. Grissom put Mia into her bed then walked to his room where Sara was. He walked up behind her kissing her neck. Sara turned round to face him wrapping her arms around his neck, he kissed her on the lips. They moved onto the bed and started making out.

"We need to stop before we can't stop" Grissom said in between kisses.

"You started it" Sara said.

They stopped kissing and lay facing each other with their arms around each other.

"I love you Sara."

"I love you too, Gilbert" Sara said giggling.

"Please don't call me Gilbert, call me Gil. Only mum calls me Gilbert and she knows I hate it."

"Okay then Gil" Sara said kissing her softly.

They head a bang coming from down the hall, they both got out of bed running towards where the noise came from. They got to Mia's room and saw her on the floor crying. They ran over to her, Grissom picking her up.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Grissom asked her.

"I fell out my bed and hit my head" Mia told them still crying and rubbing her head.

She hid her face in Grissom's neck her tears slowly stopping, Sara stroking her back. Once her tears had stopped Grissom asked if he could look at her head to make sure she was okay.

"Nothing there, I think you'll live" he told her. "Now, how about we go to the park."

Mia nodded, Grissom put her down and she ran to put her shoes on. Grissom and Sara followed her, making a quick stop to get Sara's bag. Once ready Grissom gave Sara the keys to unlock his car while he got Bruno. Sara buckled Mia into her seat then sat in the passengers seat at the front. Grissom put Bruno in the boot then got in the drivers seat and headed to Sara's. When they arrived all three got out and walked to her front door. They walked in Sara shouted a hello.

"Hey Princess! Hello Gil, Mia. How are yous today?" Robert asked them.

They all replied telling him they were good, Sara told him of their plans then headed upstairs to grabbed her things leaving Grissom and Mia with her dad.

"So, what are you's up to today?" Robert asked them.

"We're going to the park with Bruno and Sara" Mia told him.

"That sounds fun sweetie" Robert said to her.

"Yeah, me and Sara are going shopping tomorrow too" Mia said to Robert walking up to him.

Robert knelt down to make eye contact with her, the two started talking Mia telling him more about her. Grissom heard Sara shouting for him to come help her. He ran upstairs telling Mia to stay with Robert, he walked into Sara's room and asked what was up.

"How many days am I packing for?"

"You could stay all week if you want."

"Okay" Sara said smiling at him. "I'll need to get a suitcase then."

"I'll get it for you if you tell me where it is" Grissom told her.

She told him where it was and he went and got it. He brought it through to her room and helped her pack. Once finished her grabbed the case and carried it downstairs, Sara following behind him.

"How long you staying for sweetie" Robert asked his daughter looking at her case.

"The week if that's okay daddy."

"I guess so, if you lot need anything just let us know. Doesn't matter what it is, even if it's just dinner, call us okay?" he told all three of them.

"Okay daddy, now we better get going. See you later daddy, I love you" Sara told her dad kissing his cheek .

Grissom and Mia said goodbye to Robert as they walked out the house. They got into the car and set off to the park.


	15. Chapter 15

The three arrived at the park and got out the car. Mia grabbed Sara's hand as they walked over while Grissom got Bruno out of the car clipping his lead onto his collar. They found an empty bench where Grissom and Sara sat watching Mia who ran straight to the swings. Grissom put his arm around Sara who leaned into him.

"So, what do you want to do for dinner?" Grissom asked Sara.

"Well, I've heard you're a pretty good cook, so why don't you cook something."

"Okay, how about my homemade Macaroni? I've been told it's pretty good."

Sara laughed "Sure, I love Macaroni."

"Great!"

They spent over an hour at the park spending time together watching Mia play as well as joining her. They took a walk around the park Grissom and Sara walking hand in hand while Mia and Bruno ran in front of them. They headed home after their walk, Grissom went straight you the kitchen to start tea while Sara and Mia watched The Little Mermaid. This was their favourite Disney movie which they would always sing along to.

When Arial started singing "Part of Your World" so did the girls.

 _"Look at this stuff_  
 _Isn't it neat?_  
 _Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_  
 _Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_  
 _The girl who has everything?_

 _Look at this trove_  
 _Treasures untold_  
 _How many wonders can one cavern hold?_  
 _Looking around here you think_  
 _Sure, she's got everything_

 _I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty_  
 _I've got whozits and whatzits galore_  
 _You want things of above?_  
 _I've got twenty!_

 _But who cares?_  
 _No big deal_  
 _I want more"_

Grissom heard the girls singing and laughed, he walked into the living room and saw them dancing about while singing.

 _"I wanna be where the people are_  
 _I wanna see, wanna see them dancing'_  
 _Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?_  
 _Oh - feet!_

 _Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far_  
 _Legs are required for jumping, dancing_  
 _Strolling along down a - what's that word again?_  
 _Street_

 _Up where they walk, up where they run_  
 _Up where they stay all day in the sun_  
 _Wanderin' free - wish I could be_  
 _Part of that world_

 _What would I give if I could live out of these waters?_  
 _What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?_  
 _Bet'cha on land they understand_  
 _Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_  
 _Bright young women sick of swimming_  
 _Ready to stand_

 _And ready to know what the people know_  
 _Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_  
 _What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?_  
 _Burn?_

 _When's it my turn?_  
 _Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?_  
 _Out of the sea_  
 _Wish I could be_  
 _Part of that world..._

 _Out of the sea_  
 _Wish I could be_  
Part of your world"

When the song finished Grissom clapped and laughed. The girls who didn't notice him while they were singing and dancing got a fright and blushed seeing him.

"You gave us a fright Gilly" Mia told him.

"Sorry, didn't want to interrupt you two mid song."

The girls smiled at him asking how long tea would be to which he told them 30 minutes.

They watched the movie once again singing and dancing when "Under the Sea" came on, Grissom joining in this time. They laughed and continued to watch the movie. Grissom checked on the food and once it was ready brought it out to the girls where the three of them ate while watching the rest of the movie. Once they finished their food Grissom tided up the kitchen while the girls watched the rest of the movie. When he returned to the living room he saw the movie had finished and the girls fast asleep, Sara lying across the sofa with Mia cuddled up next to her with Sara's arm wrapped around her.

"I better get them to bed" he thought to himself.

He picked Mia up first and carried her to her room where he got her into some pyjamas and tucked into her bed. He then went back to the living room to switch everything off and to make sure the house was locked up. Once this was done he picked Sara up and carried her to his room. He laid her on the bed then looked for her pyjamas in her suitcase. He found a light blue coloured lace trim vest and shorts pyjama set. He changed her being careful not to wake her up, once she was changed he got her under the covers and took off his clothes until he was in only his boxers. He got under the covers next to Sara who cuddled into him and wrapped her arms around his stomach, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her then fell asleep making sure his alarm was set for getting up.

The next morning Grissom's alarm woke him up, he quickly switched it off then made sure it didn't wake Sara up.

He saw she was still fast asleep with her arms wrapped around him and her face buried in his neck.

He smiled at her and gently moved her arms from around him, he then walked out the room to the bathroom. He quickly got ready changing into an old pair of blue jeans and a plain black top.

"Sara, that's me going. I love you" he whispered kissing her cheek.

She he murmured an I love you back before burying herself deeper into the bed.

Grissom laughed and quietly left the room to check on Maddison, he saw she was still asleep.

He kissed her cheek, pulling the covers around her to keep her warm as she had kicked them off in her sleep. He left her room, grabbed his things and left the house ready to set off for work.


	16. Chapter 16

A couple hours later Sara woke up to someone poking her face. She slowly opened her eyes and saw small bright blue eyes staring back at her.

"Good morning misses, what are you doing in here poking my face" Sara said giggling while poking Maddy's sides.

Madison started giggling "Stop, Sara!"

Sara laughed and pulled her closer, hugging her. Maddy hugged Sara back, placing her head under Sara's.

"We better get up Maddy otherwise we won't have time to go shopping or get out nails done."

"Okay" Maddy sighed still not moving to get up.

Sara laughed "come on you, get up."

Maddy eventually got up, she went to her parents bathroom to wash herself and clean her teeth. Sara went to the other bathroom to get ready. Once Sara had finished in the bathroom she went back to Grissoms room to dry her hair and put on minimal makeup. She got dressed wearing a light blue and white strapped dress that stopped above her knees and white strappy sandals . Once ready she went through to Madison's room to help her pick out some clothes.

"So Maddy, what do you wanna wear today?"

"A dress like you!"

Sara laughed "Okay, let me look in your wardrobe."

Sara searched her wardrobe and found a pink strapped dress with white flowers along the bottom. She also found a pair a pink sandals to go with it and a white cardigan.

Once they were both ready, Sara grabbed her bag, phone and the house keys Gil gave her a couple days before. Just as they were leaving Sara realised they didn't have a way to get into town.

Sara phoned her dad to see if he was busy, luckily he said he wasn't and would be there in 5 minutes to pick them up.

Maddy's legs got tired so Sara picked her up while they waited.

Around 5 minutes later Sara's dad arrived, Sara put Maddy in the back helping her with her seat-belt then sat in the front passenger seat.

"So, where am I taking you ladies today then?" Robert asked.

"We're going into town daddy, aren't we Maddy?"

"Yep, we're going to get new clothes and our nails painted" Maddy said excitedly.

"I see."

The 3 chatted until they had arrived in town.

"Well here we are laddies" Robert told them.

"Thanks dad. Come Mads, lets go."

"Wait have you two ate breakfast yet?"

The both shook their heads. "Well how about we go get some breakfast?"

"Yeah!" Maddy shouted.

Both Sara and Robert laughed at Madison's eagerness.

"Okay then, lets go" Sara said still laughing.

The three of them got out of the car, Maddy grabbed hold of Sara's hand. They went to a small cafe that Robert use to take Sara to when she was younger. They took a seat next to the window as Maddy wanted to look outside. They order some coffee and orange juice while they looked at the menu. Sara helped Maddy to read her menu. When the waiter returned to take their order Sara ordered pancakes with bacon, Robert ordered a full breakfast and Maddy ordered pancakes with chocolate ice cream.

When their food came they all tucked in, Sara and Robert chatting while Maddy ate her food quietly.

"Sara" Maddy said.

"Yeah hun?"

"I need the toilet."

"Okay, do you need me to come or will you be okay?"

"I'm a big girl, I can go myslef."

Both Sara and Robert laughed, Maddy left the table to go to the toilet.

"So, hows Gil?" Robert asked.

"He's good, working today which is why its just the two of us."

"I see, well if you need help honey you just call me okay."

"Thanks daddy but we'll be okay. She's a great kid and it's only for a couple hours."

"I know" he said "but I just want to make sure you know I'm here if you need anything."

"I know daddy, I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

Just then Maddy came back, the three of them finished their food. Robert paid the bill and they left. The girls thanked him for breakfast.

"No problem, I'm glad I could take 2 beautiful girl to breakfast. Here's some money for your shopping trip."

He gave Sara $100 and told them to have fun.

"Thank you daddy."

Maddy hugged Robert telling him thank you, she then grabbed Sara's hand and the two waved bye to him.

Robert got in in his car and drove away.

"So what shall we do first shopping or nails?" Sara asked.

"Nails!"

"Okay then, lets go."

The two walked to a nail salon and got their nails done. Maddy got her nails painted baby pink and Sara got a french manicure. Sara paid then they left to go to the mall. They had been shopping for an hour when Maddy started to get thirsty and hungry.

"Do you wanna go to Starbucks?" Sara asked her.

"Yeah, can a I get a cookie with chocolate in it?"

"You can get anything you want sweetie."

"Yay!"

"Come on you" Sara laughed.

As they were walking to Starbucks they bumped into Sophia who had a huge crush on Grissom. Sara and Sophie had never got on, Sophia made Sara's life hell at times.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here. Are you the new babysitter?" Sophia said laughing.

She had seen Maddy a couple times with Grissom and knew it was his younger sister as he had taken Maddy to some of the baseball games when he played.

"Hello to you too Sophia" Sara said.

Maddy had never liked Sophia, there was something about her that Maddy sensed and she knew it was something bad. Maddy raised her arms to signal she wanted up, Sara picked her up using one arm to hold her and the other to carry the bags. Maddy tightly wrapped her arms around Sara's neck and placed her head on Sara's shoulder.

"You know the only reason Grissom speaks to you is to babysit her so he doesn't have to" Sophia told Sara.

Sara rolled her eyes, she knew Sophia was just trying to get under her skin.

"Whatever you say Sophia, that's why he's spent the last couple days with both of us" Sara said.

"He doesn't like you, leave him alone cause he's mine" Sophie warned her.

"Don't threaten me Sophia, Gil can make up his own mind. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way."

"You better watch you back Sidle" Sophia threatened her.

Sara ignored her and walked away, she didn't want Madison to be around Sophia any longer or let her hear anymore of what she might say.

"I don't like her, she mean and she made you upset" Maddy said while playing with Sara's hair.

"It's okay sweetie, you don't have to see her again" Sara said and kissed Maddys forehead.

"Now lets go get a Starbucks and we can call Grissom to see if he's finished work, how does that sound?" Sara asked.

"Good!"

They walked to Starbucks where they ordered a chocolate cookie each and a caramel cream for Maddy while Sara ordered a coffee.

Sara phoned Grissom to see if he was finished work yet, he told them he would be finished in 10 minutes and could meet them if they wanted to. They both said yes and waited where they were for him to come.


	17. Chapter 17

Grissom arrived 20 minutes later and quickly found his favourite two girls.

"Good afternoon my two beautiful girls, how's your day been?" he asked them as he approached them, kissing Sara then sitting down next to her.

"We've had a great day haven't we Maddy?" Sara told him smiling.

"Yeah apart from that mean girl, she made Sara upset."

"What mean girl?" Grissom asked annoyed that someone had made Sara upset.

"It was nothing" Sara told him.

"Who was it Sara?" Grissom asked desperate to know who had made her upset.

Sara sighed and told him "It was just Sophia."

"What did she say!" he said getting angry.

"She was just saying that" Sara sighed "that the only reason you're with me is to babysit Maddy so you don't have to, that you don't really like me, that you're hers so I should leave you alone and that I'd better watch my back."

"Sara don't believe a thing she says, I'm not with you just so you can look after Maddy, I love spending time with both of you's. I'm so happy when I'm with you's. I can't stand her, Sara, you are the only girl I've really ever liked. No, I don't like you, I love you! If she ever says anything like that to you ever again you tell me and I'll have words with her!" he said while Sara stared at him in shock.

"You love me?" Sara said shocked.

"Of course I do" Grissom said smiling at her placing a hand on her cheek.

"I love you too" Sara said smiling back placing her hand on top of his.

He leaned in and kissed her. They were interrupted by Maddy who was getting bored of waiting and no one paying attention to her.

"Can we go back to shopping now, please" she begged.

Sara and Grissom laughed "Of course we can!" Sara said.

"Yay!"

"Come on then ladies" Grissom said getting up taking the bags from Sara.

"You know I can carry them myself" she told them as the three of them walked out of Starbucks.

"I know, but I want to. My parents wouldn't be happy if I let a women carry heavy bags, it's what gentlemen do for women they love" he said smiling at her.

Sara giggled "Well thank you. So Maddy where shall we go now?"

The three of them spent another couple of hours shopping. Maddy started to get tired so they left the mall to go home. They got home around 4, Sara carried Madison to her room and put her to bed for a nap while Grissom parked the car and carried all the bags in from the car. Once done he searched the cupboards to look for something to eat for tea.

"What you doing?" Sara asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Looking for something for tea but there's nothing in, so that means we have two choices. I can either go food shopping and get something or we can order takeout and it can be anything you want, my treat" he told her wrapping his arms around her.

"I like the second option, it means you don't have to leave me" she told him while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Me too, shall we wait till Maddy's up or do you want to order something now?"

"How about we order it in an hour that way we can let her have some more sleep."

"Good idea, now what shall we do?" he asked her.

"How about we go up to your room" she said giving him a cheeky smile.

Grissom didn't reply, instead he carried her bridal style up to his room.

An hour later the two of them left his room in their pyjamas, Sara wearing navy blue shorts with one of Grissoms tops, Grissom had on his navy boxer shorts and a white top. They walked into Maddy's room to wake her up.

"Maddy baby, wake up" Sara said while sitting on the edge of her bed and stroking her head.

She started to wake up, yawning "Come on sleepy head, we need to fed you tea" Grissom said kneeling beside her bed.

"I'm tired" Maddy said while yawning again, she took the hand Sara used to stroke her head and held it in hers while she put her thumb of her other hand in her mouth.

"I know you are but once we've had some tea you can go back to bed. Now what do you want, it can be any take away you want it to be as long as we all like it" Grissom told her.

"Can we have pizza?" she asked opening her eyes.

Sara and Grissom laughed "Of course we can sweetie" Sara said.

The three of them got up, Grissom carried Maddy downstairs, Sara followed them down. They went to the living room and put the TV on so Maddy could watch what she wanted. Grissom ordered the pizza over the phonr getting one large cheese pizza and chicken strips with a bottle of fanta. Sara sat next to Maddy, Maddy chose to watch some cartoons. Grissom sat next to them once he ordered the food, the three of watched TV till the pizza came. Half an hour later the pizza arrived, the three of them ate it while watching "Peter Pan Return to Neverland".

Once they'd finished their pizza and the movie was finished they tidied up the living room and went upstairs.

"So are you ladies going to show me what you's bought today?" Grissom asked them as they left the living room.

"Yay! I want to show you my new dress Sara bought me, it's so pretty. Its dark blue and has white flowers all over it. I can't wait to wear it" Maddy told them getting excited.

"Well you'll have to show me this pretty dress then, won't you" Grissom said as he picked her up causing her to squeal.

Sara laughed at the two of them "Come on you two, we'll go to Maddy's room and show you what we got."

They made their way to Maddy's room, Sara had put all of Maddy's things in their earlier on. Grissom sat on the bed while Sara passed Maddy each item they'd bought to show Grissom. Once she had shown him everything they tidied it all up, putting them away in her wardrobe and drawers. Maddy started to yawn, Sara noticed and told her to go get herself ready for bed. Grissom and Sara finished tiding Maddy's things away. Maddy walked back into the room after she had been to the bathroom, she moved behind Sara and wrapped an arm around her leg.

Sara looked at her and picked her up "Come on sweetie, lets get you to bed."

Sara tucked her into bed, Grissom kissed her forehead goodnight then left the room.

"Night sweetie, I'll see you in the morning" Sara said kissing Maddy on the cheek and her hugging her goodnight.

"Night Sara, love you" Maddy said hugging her back before falling asleep.

"I love you too sweetie" Sara said giving her another kiss on the cheek.

She then left the room switching the light off and closing the door behind her.

Sara walked to Grissoms room after using the bathroom, she saw him in bed reading a book. She walked over and got into bed beside him, kissing his cheek. Grissom closed his book and placed it on his bedside table, he wrapped his arms around Sara pulling her closer.

Sara tired to hide a yawn but Grissom noticed "I think all that shopping has tired you out as well."

Sara nodded her head and snuggled into Grissom, seconds later she was fast asleep. Grissom smiled, he reached over and turned off the lamp on his bedside table.

He looked at Sara and smiled "I love you so much, I always have" he whispered.

He kissed her forehead before he fell asleep as well, both had smiles on their faces.


	18. Chapter 18

The rest of the week was spent watching movies, going to the park, eating a lot of junk food and spending time with each other. Grissom's parents returned at the end of the week, thanking both Sara and Grissom for looking after Maddy. They all sat in the living room eating a Chinese takeaway and talking about how everyone's week was. That night Sara left the Grissom household and returned home for her first night apart from Grissom.

It was around 2 in the morning when Sara heard her phone buzz, she looked at it wondering who'd be messaging her at this time.

She saw it was from Grissom saying " _You awake?xx_ "

She smiled and replied back " _Yeah, can't sleep, feels strange not being with you xx_ "

" _I know what you mean, I haven't slept at all. I miss you too much xx_ " he replied back to her.

This made her smile. She replied to him saying " _I miss you too, you want to come over?xx_ "

Sara smiled when she saw his reply " _I'll be there in 20 minutes xx_ "

Sara lay down and waited for Grissom, she couldn't stop smiling. 20 minutes later her phone went off " _I'm outside xx_ "

Sara went down stairs and opened the front door for Grissom, the two of them ran up to her room and got under the covers. Sara lay with her head on his chest, one of her hands in his. He had one arm wrapped around her, holding her close to him.

"I think I can sleep now" Sara said mid yawn.

Grissom laughed "me too babe, me too. Night, I love you."

Sara mumbled what sounded like an "I love you too."

Both Grissom and Sara were asleep within seconds.

Grissom woke up to something tickling his nose, he opened his eyes and saw it was Sara's hair. He moved it away from his face, running his hand through her hair. He looked at Sara and thought to himself "she's so beautiful, I'm one lucky guy."

Sara started to wake up, opening her eyes to see Grissom's baby blue eyes staring back at hers.

"Good morning beautiful girl, you sleep okay?"

"Morning, I slept great once you got here."

"Same here, I don't think I can go a night without you next to me, I miss you too much" he told her raising a hand to her cheek.

"Me too" she replied smiling and covering his hand with hers.

The two never spent a night apart from then on as they both found it too hard to sleep without each other there. They both returned to school after the holidays, they would meet each other with their friends at lunch and would meet at the end of the day to go home.

It was nearing the Christmas, they had just finished their last day of school before the holidays, Grissom waited for Sara at his car.

"Hey, how was your day beautiful girl?" Grissom asked Sara as she approached him.

"It was okay, yours?" she asked him as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Much better now I'm with you" he told her kissing her.

They both got in the car and drove to Grissom's house. They arrived there minutes later, both heading straight to his bedroom to dump their things. They then went and said hi to everyone and watch TV with them. Betty mad tea for everyone, they all ate while watching the news.

After they'd all finished tea Sara started to feel ill, she excused herself and ran to the bathroom. Grissom ran after her and found her on the bathroom floor hunched over the toilet.

"Sara! Are you okay?" he asked her while pulling her hair away from her face and rubbing her back.

"No, I don't feel good" she says, tears rolling down her face.

"Hey, don't cry babe. Come on, let's get you into bed" he said picking her up and carrying her to his room.

He placed her on the bed, he then passed her her pyjama's so she could get changed into some comfortable clothes. He quickly ran down stairs to get a sick bucket, some water, tablets and a hot water bottle for her. When he entered the room again he saw Sara underneath the covers with her arms wrapped around his pillow. He sat next to where she lay, placing the bucket at the side of the bed. He passed her the tablets and water to take, once she'd taken them he gave her the hot water bottle then tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and told her he was just going to say goodnight to his family and asked her if she needed anything else to which she shook her head.

He went down stairs and told his parents that Sara wasn't feeling too good and he was going to bed to make sure she was okay.

"If she needs anything, let us know. I hope she feels better in the morning" Betty said.

"Me too mom, me too. I'll see yous in the morning"

He ran back up to his room, he entered the room quietly. He checked on Sara before getting ready for bed, he lay next to her in bed pushing her hair out of her face. Sara moved closer to him until she was right beside him, Grissom wrapped his arms around her.

"I hope you feel better soon my beautiful girl, I hate seeing you like this" he said looking at her.

He soon fell asleep with Sara wrapped tightly in his arms. What they both didn't know was there lives were about to change forever, but would their relationship be strong enough to handle it?


	19. Chapter 19

Grissom woke up the next morning alone, there was no sign of Sara. Confused, he went in search for her. He went to the bathroom to search for her first and there was no sign of her, next he checked Maddy's room but there was still no sign of Sara. He then went to check down stairs and finally found her in the kitchen eating her third bowl of ice cream and pickles.

"Hi babe, what are you doing up? What are you eating?" Grissom asked her.

"I was hungry and couldn't sleep so I came down stairs to get food, want some?" She asked him holding an ice cream covered pickle up to his face.

"I'm okay babe, you eat it."

Sara ate the rest of her ice cream and pickles, enjoying every last bite.

"You full now?" Grissom asked her?

"No, I'm still hungry. Oh, I know what I want. I want potato chips, a big bag of salted potato chips."

"We don't have any potato chips babe, we haven't gone shopping for food yet."

"oh um, that's okay" Sara said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry Sar, I hate to see you cry. If you want some potato chips really badly then I'll go to the shops and get some for you."

"Really! You're the best boyfriend in the world, I love you so much Gil" she said as she kissed him.

Grissom laughed "I love you too babe, is there anything else you want?"

"Maybe some more pickles, oh and a big bar of white chocolate, some chocolate sauce, chocolate milk and maybe some strawberry and banana milk as well. What about some chicken noodles and maybe some bacon and sausages for later, did I say pickles?"

"Yes babe, you did. Is that all or is there anything else?"

"Nope that should be it" Sara said smiling.

"Good, let's hope I remember it all. I'm just going to get changed then I'll go, you go back to bed, okay babe?"

Sara nodded, they both walked up to his bedroom. Sara got into bed while Grissom got changed quickly.

"I'll be as quick as I can babe" he told her, kissing her before he left.

"Thank you" she told him kissing him back.

Grissom was back 30 minutes later with all the food Sara had asked for and a couple extras he had got her. He put everything away in the kitchen apart from a bag of potato chips, he took them with him back upstairs to give to Sara. As he got to his room he opened the door to see Sara fast asleep with her arms wrapped around his pillow, he laughed and put the potato chips on his bedside table. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and got into bed, he gently moved Saras arms from his pillow and put it back where it belonged. He then lay down, wrapping his arms around Sara and pulling her close to him.

Sara woke up to find Grissom looking at her, playing with her hair.

"Good morning beautiful girl, you still hungry?"

"Morning babe, yeah, I could eat."

He reached over to grab the potato chips, "you still want these?"

"Omg, yes! Thank you, I love you so much! You're the best boyfriend ever" she told him grabbing the bag and kissing him.

She opened the bag and began to eat them, every now and then Grissom would try and steal one but Sara slapped his hand away not wanting to share them.

The pair got up a little while later after Sara had finished her bag of potato chips. They made there way downstairs to the kitchen where the rest of the family were.

"Good morning you two, you feeling better this morning Sara?" Asked Betty,

"Much better, I don't know what was wrong."

"That's good, now do you to want to set the table for me please, Maddy you can help them and James you can get everyone a drink while I finish making the food."

Everyone went about doing what they were told, they all were sat down at the table 15 minutes later and started to eat.

Sara was on her third plate full, everyone had noticed how much she had ate.

"Are you hungry this morning Sara? I don't think I've ever seen you eat so much in one sitting" Betty said to her.

"I guess I am, i don't think I've ever ate so much food before."

"I see" Betty mumbled while thinking about Sara and what was going on with her.

After breakfast Betty asked if Sara would help her clear everything and tidy up the kitchen, Sara agreed to help while the others went into the living room to watch some to watch some TV.

10 minutes into the cleaning Betty turned to Sara and asked her "Do you and Gilbert use protection?"

"Sorry!" Sara asked in shock.

"I asked if you two use protection when yous, you know."

"Um, yeah, always. Why do you ask?" Sara asked still in shock but curious as to what Betty was getting to.

"It's just well, you were ill last night then totally fine this morning, you've been sleeping a lot lately and this morning you ate more then us all put together."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Sara, is there a chance you could be pregnant?" Betty asked her.

"What! I, I, I don't think so, I mean we're careful, I can't be, no, I don't know!" Sara said tears falling down her face.

"Shh, it's okay Sara, just clam down honey" Betty said soothingly, hugging her like a mother would hug her daughter.

"What am I going to do, what if I am pregnant?" Sara asked Betty.

"Well first we'll go out and get you a test and book a doctors appointment, then we'll take it from there. I promise you sweetie, James and I will support you no matter what, and Gilbert will be there too, I know my son well enough to know he never leave you."

Sara nodded her head "Right now you go up stairs and get ready, I'll get the boys to finish tidying up and then we will go" Betty told her.

Sara thanked Betty then ran up to get ready, the boys finished tidying the kitchen while the girls got ready and Maddy watched TV. Once ready Sara and Betty left saying to the others they were away to do some Christmas shopping. Betty drove to the nearest pharmacy and the two went in, they picked up a handful of test and paid for them.

"Do you want to book a doctors appointment now dear?"

"Yeah, I think I should, even if it's negative I still want to double check" Sara replied.

"Wise choice sweetie."

Sara phoned up her doctors and booked an appointment, she was told there was one available in 2 hours. She took it and thanked them.

"I have one in 2 hours but I still want to take the test!"

"Okay. lets go find a restroom."

The two drove to the nearest place with a restroom which just happened to be the mall. They got out and walked there, the bag of tests in Sara's hand.

"Okay, you ready?" Betty asked Sara as they approached their destination.

Sara nodded and took the test, once done she laid them out on the counter, all 6 of them.

"Now all we have to do is wait" Sara said.

"How are you feeling? You haven't really said much" Betty asked her.

"I dunno, one one hand I'm scared I mean I've just turned 17 and I don't think Gil would want to be stuck with me and a baby for the rest of his life but on the other hand I'm excited! I mean a little human that looks up to you, who loves you and you love it. I can just imagine it's bright blue eyes" she said smiling.

"Gil loves you honey, he wouldn't feel stuck, he'd be so happy and yes 17 is still very young to have a baby but you and Gilbert are both so mature, you'd have us and I'm sure your family would help. You's wouldn't be alone, I promise."

"Thanks Betty, for everything" Sara said hugging her tightly.

"No problem dear. Right, I think it's time to look."

"Okay, I'm ready" Sara said.

She looked and the tests and they all said...


	20. Chapter 20

Sara looked at the test results and they all told her she was PREGNANT.

"Betty, what is he going to say?" Sara said worried.

"Don't worry okay, look lets go for a walk and we can talk about it, okay?"

Sara nodded, Betty cleared away the tests but kept one, telling Sara it was or when she told Gil. They left the restroom and walked around the mall, they talked about how a baby was going to effect Gil and Sara's life.

"There's going to be good and bad times dear, mostly good but what you can't forget is we're all going to be here for you."

"Thanks Betty. I don't know who I'm more scared about telling, my dad or Gil."

"I'll be there sweetie if you want me to be, but what ever you do, you need to tell them."

"I know, thanks."

While on their walk they pasted a little boutique full of baby items.

"Betty would you mind if I went in for a minute?"

"On you go dear, I'll be right out here if you need me."

Sara thanked her and walked into the shop, she looked around in awe of all the tiny baby clothes. She looked at some of the baby shoes and spotted a pale yellow knitted ones, her heart melted and for the first time since breakfast she smiled. She picked up the shoes and went to pay for them, she left the shop after that. Betty noticed her leaving and smiled as she saw the bag in her hand.

"You ready?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, lets go to the doctors" Sara said still smiling.

The two left and headed for the doctors where it was confirmed that she was definitely pregnant.

"I would say you're around 8 weeks along, the baby is perfectly healthy, congratulations" the doctor said smiling.

"Thank you, would I be able to get some pictures please?" Sara asked her doctor who told her she could.

The doctor printed off 5 pictures for her and told her to book another appointment in 4 weeks time. Sara thanked her and left, she quickly booked her next appointment and then met Betty in the car.

"Here's a picture for you to keep of your perfectly healthy grandchild" Sara said handing her one of the 5 pictures.

"Oh, Sara. Thank you, my little grand-baby is so precious. You ready to go back to the house?" Betty asked smiling.

"Yeah, I'm ready" Sara said smiling.

Betty drove them both home, they both got out, Sara grabbed her things and headed up to the bedroom after thanking Betty for all her help.

"Hey guys" Betty said as she walked into the living room.

They all mumbled a hello back to her, she laughed, they were all engrossed watching "Santa Clause."

"Sara's upstairs Gil, I think you should go and see her" Betty told him as she sat down next to her husband.

"Is she okay?" Gil asked worried.

"Just go and see her, okay."

Grissom nodded and ran up to his room.

"What was that about?" asked James.

"You'll soon find out, now shh, let's watch the rest of the movie."

Gil knocked on his bedroom door and asked if it was okay for him to come in.

"Um, yeah, some in!"

"You okay babe?" he asked as he walked in worried.

"Yeah, but I think you better sit down, I need to tell you something."

"Um, okay" he said shutting the door and sitting down next to her on the bed.

"So, you know how I was ill last night and sleeping a lot and eating a lot?"

Grissom nodded.

"Well I um, took a test and went to the doctors, they um both said I'm um, that I'm"

"That you're what Sar, you can tell me, I promise you it won't change anything."

He took her face in his hands and made her look at him.

"I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby" Sara told him.

No one said anything for what felt like hours but was really only minutes.

"A baby?" Grissom finally said.

"Yeah" Sara replied still unsure of what Grissom was thinking.

"A little tiny human?"

"Yeah."

"A baby?"

"Yes, we are going to have a baby, a tiny little baby" Sara said smiling.

"We're going to have a baby!" he shouted happily.

"Yeah!" Sara laughed.

Grissom stood up taking Sara with him, he spun her around. She laughed and told him to put her down.

"I love you Sara and this baby, I'm going to make you's both so happy, I'll make sure nothing ever happens to you's, I promise!"

"I love you too, so much" She told him kissing him.

"Do you want to see the scan picture?" she asked him.

"Yes!"

Sara laughed and showed him the picture, tears filled his eyes.

"Our little baby is so beautiful Sara!"

"I know, I'm 8 weeks along."

Sara reached for the bag with the baby shoes she bought and showed them to Gil.

"Our baby's first shoes, they are so small."

"I know, I fell in love with them when I saw them."

"I'm so excited for this baby, I know we're young and we are still in school but we're nearly finished and I promise you that I won't leave you, ever. Even without this baby I wouldn't ever want to leave you. I want to spend my life with you, find a house, get married, have kids and grow old together. I don't want to ever leave you, I love you so much" he told her, kissing her.

"I want it all too Gil, I love you so much" she said back to him, happy tears rolling down her face.

The two lay in bed with their arms wrapped around each other and the picture of their baby place on the pillow between their heads.

"We should really go downstairs" Sara told him.

"I know, just 5 more minutes, yeah? Then we can go down."

"Okay baby"

"I can't wait to be a dad, Sar. I'm so excited."

"Me too, baby, me too."


	21. Chapter 21

The two spent the next hour in each others arms talking about the future.

"Sara, no matter what happens, I promise you I'm going to be with you through everything. I'm never going to leave you or this baby, I promise."

"Good, cause I don't think I could do this without you, I mean who would of thought at 17 and 18 we'd be expecting a baby?"

"I know, but I wouldn't change it for the world, I love you so much Sar."

"I love you too baby, more than anything."

"We should go downstairs and see everyone" Grissom said to her.

"Yeah, come on, let's go" Sara said while getting out of bed.

The two made their way downstairs hand in hand, they entered the living room with smiles on their faces.

"Um, dad, Sara and me have something to tell you."

"Go on son, what is it?"

The two teens sat on the chair next to the couch.

"Well, you know how Sar hasn't been feeling too well lately, well she went to the doctors with mum this morning and she found out we're going to have a baby."

"I see, congratulations you two, are you's both happy?"

They looked at each other smiling and nodding.

"Good, then I'm happy for you both, I can't wait to have a little grandbaby running around!"

Sara laughed but then reality hit her.

"Now we have to tell my family" she said to Gil nervously.

"I'll be with you no matter what, remember, I'm not going to leave your side, even if your dad does threaten to kill me for getting him princess pregnant, I'm not going to leave you" Grissom reassured her.

"Thank you" Sara said giving him a small smile.

They spent the rest of the day watching movies, spending time as a family. Later on, Madison who had spent the day at her friend Lily's house came back and was told she was going to be an auntie. She got so excited she started screaming, jumping up and down shouting "I'm going to be an auntie!" This made everyone laugh.

After tea Sara and Grissom decided it was time to go to her parents and tell them about the news. They got in Grissoms car and left. Sara could feel herself getting more and more nervous by the minute.

"It's going to be okay, I promise" Grissom told her as he noticed her getting nervous.

They arrived at the Sidle household and entered "Anyone home?" Sara shouted.

"In the living room" her mum replied.

The two walked into the living room together and saw Laura and Greg watching TV.

"Hey mum, Greg, where's dad?"

"Hey baby, Grissom. He's still at the office, he should be home soon, why?"

"Well, um, we have some news for you's but I think we should wait for dad to come home."

"News, what news, you can tell me just now baby, I'm sure you're dad wont mind."

"Um, well, I guess. Um, I'm pregnant mum, we're going to have a baby" Sara told he mum leaving Gil to sit next to her mum.

"Omg, I'm going to be a grandmother, I'm so happy for you both!" Laura said hugging Sara tightly.

"Congrats man" Greg said shaking Grissoms hand.

"Thanks man, you excited to be an uncle?"

"Yeah, I can't wait."

"Sara baby, are you happy about this?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait, I mean I know I'm young but I can't wait mommy."

They spent the next hour talking about the baby, Laura couldn't wait to be a grandmother.

Around 9 o'clock Robert Sidle entered his house, tired after a long day at work. He walked into the living room and the first thing he saw was Sara fast a sleep on the couch with a blanket covering her, he smiled as he was happy his baby was home. He searched the rest of the house and found everyone else Greg and Grissom in Greg's room playing the Xbox and Laura in bed reading. Once he got changed into his sleepwear he headed back downstairs to the living room.

He sat next to where Sara was sleeping, he pushed away some hair that had fallen across her face. Sara started to stir.

"Hey baby, you okay?"

"Hi daddy, when did you get home?"

"Just got in, I've missed you Princess."

"I've missed you too daddy. Um, I've got something to tell you daddy and I need you to listen cause it's really hard to say and if you interrupt me I don't know if I'll be able to tell you what it is I need to tell you, okay?"

"Go ahead princess, I promise I won't interrupt you"

"Okay well, lately I haven't been felling too well and I've been sleeping all the time and eating everything insight and so Betty took me to the doctors this morning and well the doctor said"

Robert too her right hand in his as if to tell her it's okay, he's here.

"Well the doctor said, god this is hard. Daddy, I'm pregnant."

Robert sat there in shock, he could't believe his little girl was going to have a baby.

"Um, daddy, are you okay?"

"I, I, I can't believe it, I'm really going to be a granddad?"

"Yeah, daddy, are you okay? You're not angry or upset are you?"

"I do wish you would have waited till after school Sar but I'm not upset or angry baby, i couldn't be, not with you. So, the real question is, are you happy?"

"Yeah, I'm so happy and don't worry daddy, Gil said he's going to be there every step of the way. He said he won't leave us, you don't have to worry."

"I know baby, but I'm always going to worry where you're considered."

"I know daddy, so what do you think you know, about being a granddad?"

"I can't wait baby, I'm going to spoil this little baby."

Sara laughed, Robert smiled at her and gathered her in his arms. The two sat there, Sara in her dads arms just like they use to do when she was a little girl. Minutes later Sara was once again fast asleep, Robert smiled.

Minutes later Grissom came into the living room looking for Sara, he spotted her and her dad on the couch.

"Hi Mr Sidle, did Sara tell you the news?"

"Yes, congratulations, are you happy about this?"

"Yes sir, I can't wait and I promise you I'm not going to leave her or the baby."

"I know you won't, I trust you."

"Thanks sir, do you want me to take her upstairs?"

"No it's okay son, I'll take her up."

Robert carried Sara bridle style up to her bedroom, Grissom went back to Greg's room to finish up his game.

Robert lay Sara down in her bed and kissed her forehead while tucking her in.

"Sleep tight princess, I love you."


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning Sara woke up by herself, confused she got up and went in search of Grissom. She knew where he would be, she entered Gregs room and saw both him and Grissom lying on the floor fast asleep, their controllers both still in their hands. She laughed and left the two of them to sleep.

She went downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast where she found her dad standing making food.

"Morning daddy!" Sara said kissing his cheek.

"Morning princess, you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just really hungry" she told him giggling.

"You better get use to that. I remember when your mother was pregnant, she nearly ate us out of a house and home" he told her laughing.

"Well I hope I'm not that bad cause I don't think me and Griss could afford that and a baby."

"Don't worry about money princess, I'll help you. You just make sure you look after yourself and that baby, okay?"

Sara nodded and hugged her Dad.

"Thank you daddy."

He smiled at he then told her to go wake everyone up as breakfast is nearly ready.

Sara ran upstairs and woke her mum up first, she then went into Gregs room to wake the boys up, she grabbed pillow and quietly walked over to where Greg was lying. She then swung then pillow and hit him with the pillow.

Sara laughed as Greg let out a girly scream.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"Cause it's funny, breakfast is ready" Sara told him while laughing.

Grissom had woken up during this and quietly crept over to where Sara was standing, while she was still laughing at Greg who was signalled by Grissom not to say anything, he picked her up bridal style making her scream.

Both Grissom and Greg laughed at her.

"Stop laughing" Sara told them pretending to be moody and punching Grissom on the shoulder.

"Sorry baby but that was funny" Grissom told her while still laughing.

Sara pouted at him, pretending to still be angry at him. Grissom smiled at her and kissed her on the lips.

"Ew, stop that, my eyes are burning" Greg said dramatically, making the couple laugh.

"Lets go boys, I'm hungry" Sara told them.

Grissom put her down and the boys followed her out and down to the dining room where Laura and Robert were waiting. They all sat down at the dining room table where Robert had put the breakfast.

"So Gil, I hear congratulations are in order" Robert said as everyone began to eat.

"Yeah, look we didn't mean for it to happen and I'm sorry it's happened. Well I'm not sorry it's happened but, well, I mean. I mean while we're so young but I promise you I'm going to look after both Sara and the baby, I won't let anything happen to them. I promise" Grissom said feeling very nervous.

"I know you will and that's why I'm okay with it, if it was anyone else who got my little girl pregnant lets just say they wouldn't be able to have anymore children."

Everyone laughed at this, Grissom grabbed Sara's hand underneath the table and help it in his, smiling at her.

"Well, what do you's plan on doing, living wise I mean. You can't live in separate places if you's have a baby together" Robert said.

"We haven't really thought about that daddy, we've only just got over the shock of having a baby."

"Well, I think you's should start looking at getting a house or an apartment, if you's can't afford that your mother and I will be happy to help pay some until you's can pay it on your own."

"You don't want us to stay here daddy?"

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying I think it's best if you's get your own place together."

"Why can't we just stay here? Or do you not want a pregnant 17 year old around you? If that's what you mean why didn't you just say that!"

Sara left the table and ran to her room, she slammed her bedroom door shut and lay on her bed crying. Everyone else sat at the table in shock at what had just happened, no one said anything for what felt like hours but was really only minutes.

"I'm just going to go check on Sara" Grissom said excusing himself.

As he left Robert started to speak. "I didn't mean to upset her, I just thought they'd want to get a place of their own."

"I know dear but you're forgetting right now she is very hormonal so you have to watch how you word things. She'll come round, don't worry" Laura told her husband.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll see you's later. Tell Sara I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset her" Robert said as he got up from the table and left the house.

"Well, that was an interesting breakfast" Greg spoke for the first time.

Laura laughed at her son, only he would say something like that to try and lift the mood.

"Eat up you" she told him laughing.

Grissom went straight upstairs to Sara's room and knocked on the door.

"Sara, it's Grissom, can I come in?"

He heard nothing but sobs, he decided to risk it and walk into the room.

"Sar, you okay?"

"Yeah" she replied back still sobbing.

"Aw baby, why are you so upset? He didn't mean he wanted to kick you out, all he thought was that we would both want to find our own place so we can raise this baby. He didn't mean he wanted to get rid of you."

Grissom wrapped his arms around her as he sat on the bed, Sara cried into his chest.

"I know he didn't mean it, but, I dunno. I guess I'm just hormonal" Sara said still sobbing.

"It's okay baby, he understands that."

"I should go speak to him."

"He went for a walk, I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"No, I need to speak to him now!"

Sara got out of bad and quickly found some clothes to put on, she grabbed a pair of trainers then kissed Grissom and ran out of the door to find her dad.


End file.
